Perdidos en el digimundo
by Nayru A
Summary: Los Frontier sin Digispirits y los Tamers sin digimon. Ahora tienen que buscar sus digispirits, sus digimon, y la forma de salir de ahi antes de que la computadora acabe con ellos. Cap. 8! Smash now and think later!
1. ¿Este es el Digimundo?

Holis! De nuevo con otro fic! Pero es que tengo que hacerlos porque luego se me olvidan las ideas, y realmente odio eso. Espero que les guste, este es un crossover de Tamers y Frontier que ya me estaban pidiendo varias gentes por ahi. Ademas, hoy es mi cumple (24 de mayo) y queria festejarlo, pero como trabajo no podre salir Nayru llora desconsoladamente asi que mejor subo un nuevo fic.

Este fic se lo dedico principalmente a Anna (Amiga!!!), Lince (Sensei!!!) y a todos los que lo lean. Disfrutenlo.

18 septiembre 2004 - Remaxterizado!!! Después de varios meses sin actividad en este fic, decidi "reanimarlo", comenzando con varias explicaciones que debí de haber puesto en el primer capítulo del fic, que en realidad esas escenas seran por alla las del capitulo 5. No se preocupen, este fic irá rapido y no tendrá mas de 10 capis, aunque si todo va bien (y eso espero) a la mejor se alarga.

Espero que les guste n.n

-----

Perdidos en el Digimundo

----------

Cuatro jovenes corrían por las calles de Shinjuku, sin fijarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Uno de ellos era castaño, vestido uniforme azul de preparatoria y con unos lentes bien fijos para que sus alocados cabellos castaños no se movieran de lugar, ese era Takato Matsuki, el que años antes había creado a su propio digimon a base de un dibujo, y al cual quería volver a ver después de mucho tiempo. Tras el iban un joven en uniforme de preparatoria color gris, con cabellos azules e igual de revueltos que los de su amigo. Ambos eran muy rapidos debido a que habían crecido demasiado en los ultimos años, de hecho el peliazul se dedicaba al Atletismo en sus tiempos libres, ya que el joven Henry Wong lograba combinar sus estudios con sus practicas de Atletismo y Tae-kwon-do.

Ademas de los dos jovenes venían dos chicas, una de ellas era Rika Nonaka, su inseparable amiga pelirroja vestía con pantalón y saco, ademas de una blusa blanca y corbata negra, uniforme de una prestigiada escuela privada; su largo cabello pelirrojo colgaba de una coleta baja, ya que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura. La otra de las chicas era una adolescente de unos quince años, de cabellos castaños con reflejos violaceos, en el típico uniforme de secundaria azul con blanco, de cabellos sueltos y que tenía una alegría que irradiaba a los demás; tal adolescente era Suzie Wong, la hermana de Henry, que iba con ellos solamente porque quería volver a encontrar a Lopmon.

- Se abrió una puerta! - el joven Takato Matsuki corria seguido muy de cerca por los otros dos tamers primarios - Yamaki dijo que se abrió en el sur!! No devemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad!!!

- Esperanos Gogglehead! - gritaba Rika, cuando era tecnicamente llevada a la fuerza por Henry, que iba desesperado tambien - No seas infantil! Cuando vas a madurar?!

- Cuando tu por fin admitas que te gusta ser modelo y que amas a Ryo Akiyama! - respondió el joven castaño, sin parar de correr - Y a como veo las cosas no madurare nunca! Asi que vamos ya porque no quiero perdermelo por nada!

Por el camino encontraron a los demas Tamers, y se dirigieron a la puerta que les había dicho Yamaki. En cuanto llegaron notaron algo de lo mas raro en dicha puerta: un resplandor entre purpura y negro, que los hizo retroceder un poco.

- Esa abertura es muy extraña Takato - mencionó Juri Katou, una chica castaña de su mismo curso - se ve muy rara...

- Segun el Sr. Yamaki el portal es seguro - mencionó Alice Mc Coy, que tenía el D-Arc de Henry en sus manos ya que habían recibido mensaje de Yamaki - podemos pasar sin miedo...

- A veces pienso que Yamaki esta loco - mencionó Rika Nonaka, la unica pelirroja del grupo - mira que sacarnos de casa en domingo...

A pesar de tener un cierto temor, Takato fue el primero en avanzar, seguido del joven Henry y su hermana Suzie, y luego Rika; una vez que pasaron los tamers primarios siguieron los demas. Kazu y Kenta no querían ir, pero la pelirroja los amenazó con una patada en el trasero y ellos avanzaron, seguidos de Alice Mc Coy y los gemelos Kuroaga, que habían ido solo porque querían ver a Impmon. Primero fue un mareo, luego nada, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al digimundo, vieron que no era el mismo de nueve años atras; de hecho ni siquiera era el mismo, le faltaban los rayitos rosas moviendose de un lado a otro y los colores raros tipo neon en el cielo del digimundo, además de que tenía mas vegetación, incluso extrañaron que Calumon no llegara como si nada a saludar. Unas voces que no reconocieron a simple vista los sacaron de su trance, mirando a un joven castaño con goggles y sombrero rojo, en pantalónes de estilo militar, que les tendía la mano para levantarlos, al igual que un pequeño grupo de jovenes.

- Bienvenidos al Digimundo... Si este es un Digimundo... ¿Ahora pueden decirnos quienes son ustedes?

Takato logró levantarse por completo, al igual que los demás. Ambos grupos se miraban mutuamente.

- Soy Takato Matsuki, y ellos son mis amigos - mencionó, señalando a los demas - ¿Esto es el digimundo?

- Pues eso parece ser - mencionó el de sombrero rojo, al parecer el lider del otro grupo - Mi nombre es Takuya Kambara, y aca ellos son mis amigos - señaló a su pequeño grupo - aunque realmente esto no se parece a nuestro Digimundo...

- Takuya, esta claro que no se parece a nuestro Digimundo - interrumpió un joven de largos cabellos azulados y con bandana en la cabeza - porque... NO ES NUESTRO DIGIMUNDO!!!

- No me grites Kouji... ¬¬

- Creo que mejor buscamos un lugar donde podamos aclarar las cosas - interrumpió Henry - y presentarnos adecuadamente...

- Hay una mansión cerca de aqui, ahi podremos comer y platicar a gusto - respondió Takuya - la encontramos por andar explorando...

Los dos grupos comenzaron el camino, mientras Takuya contaba el como habían llegado al Mundo Digital.

- Se nos apareció una abertura interdimencional, de colores purpura y negro - Takato recordó que eran los mismos colores de la abertura por donde entraron - dudamos en entrar, pero supusimos que Bokomon y Neemon estarían ahi...

- En realidad fue por culpa del Takutonto - interrumpió Kouji de nuevo - se fue siguiendo a Zoestupida, que entro primero por la abertura...

- No me quemes Kouji!!

- Admitelo, fue tu culpa...

- Que no!!!

- De no haber sido porque querían ir como viejas chismosas con Bokomon y Neemon no estaríamos metidos en este problema!!

- Ya basta!!!! - interrumpió Zoe. La rubia estaba desesperada porque se callaran - En la mansión se pelean todo lo que quieran!!!!

Mientras tanto, Henry intentaba comunicarse con Yamaki por medio de una nueva adaptación del D-Arc. A la mejor la comunicación entre dimensiones era posible, pero tendría que intentar la conexión mandandole mensajes cortos y muy específicos.

- Ya me canse...

- Deja de quejarte Katou - mencionó Rika, que estaba enfadada de escuchar las teorías de Henry sobre la comunicación - No aguantas nada...

- Casi llegamos!! - gritó Takuya a todos los presentes - No se desesperen!!

Suzie Wong, la pequeña hermana de Henry estaba fascinada con los gemelos del otro grupo tan parecidos a su hermano, aunque fuera solo en el color de cabello, asi que se acercó a uno de ellos para hacer conversación, mientras el gemelo de bandana solo miraba como su hermano no podía deshacerse de la pequeña.

- Hola, soy Suzie Wong - le dijo la adolescente al gemelo, con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Y tu?

- Eh... Koichi Kimura... - mencionó el gemelo, algo sonrojado - eh... si me disculpas, voy con mi hermano Kouji...

- Te acompaño!

Rika lo compadeció, a veces Suzie podía ser tan molesta que no se daba cuenta. En eso llegaron a la mansión que había dicho Takuya. En cuanto entraron, Takato y los demás inspeccionaron la mansión con la vista. La rubia que en esos momentos acompañaba a Henry, Alice Mc Coy, fue la unica que se fijo en el cuadro de un demonio que estaba en la pared.

Entraron a un amplio comedor, con sillas de sobra en donde sentarse, una vez que todos tomaron asiento Takuya tomó la palabra.

- En fin, como le decía a Takato hace unos momentos, mi nombre es Takuya Kambara, y esto es el Digimundo, aunque no es el nuestro...

- Ni el nuestro - corrigió Takato - un contacto que tenemos afuera nos dijo que se abrió un portal, nosotros solamente acudimos a ver... y pues como queríamos ver a nuestros digimon... pues pasamos...

- Tu eras el desesperado! - interrumpió la unica chica pelirroja - No culpes a Yamaki ni a los demas!

- Disculpen a esta chica histerica que tenemos aqui - interrumpió Kenta, ajustandose los lentes - Rika suele ser muy... - la pelirroja lo miró fieramente, como si fuera a matarlo - mejor me callo...

- A Rika Nonaka nadie le dice desesperada! - gritó la pelirroja, caminando para ahorcar al joven de gafas.

- Se parece a mi hermano - mencionó Koichi, a lo que los demas se quedaron sorprendidos - mejor me callo yo tambien...

- Veamos... ¿Como los presento? - se preguntó Takuya en voz baja - Bueno, ya que no lo haran, lo hare yo... les presento a mis compañeros... la rubia de alla que se anda admirando las uñas - Zoe sintió que todos la miraban - es mi compañera Zoe Orimoto... el que esta a su lado es J.P. Shibayama y Tommy Hime...

- Hai! - sonrió Tommy.

- Ein? Me hablaban? - reaccionó Zoe.

- Es de efecto retardado - mencionó Kouji.

- Y pues ese bobo enojón es Kouji Minamoto, y su hermano gemelo Koichi Kimura...

- ¿A quien le dices bobo Takutonto? - reclamó Kouji, con una venita de coraje en la frente.

- A ti... - mencionó Takuya y se dirigió al otro grupo - Y pues de ustedes ya conocemos a Takato... ¿Pero los demas?

- Eso es facil - respondió el castaño Matsuki - todos somos amigos...

- Yo soy Henry Wong - mencionó el joven de cabellos oscuros, sin quitar la vista del D-Arc - y la chicle que esta junto a Kimura-san es mi hermana Suzie...

- No soy chicle!! - respondió la pequeña.

- Eso le pasa por juntarse con Rika - interrumpió Kenta - Ah! Yo soy Kenta Kitawa, voy en el mismo curso de Takato, junto con Hirokazu...

- Es Hero-kazu - respondió el joven de camiseta larga y pantalones aguados, con el pelo mas parado que un personaje de anime - Hero-kazu Shiota, a su servicio para cualquiera que necesite ser salvado!

- ¿Es un superheroe señor Shiota? - preguntó Tommy, sorprendido.

- Claro que no lo es - interrumpió Rika - solo es un tipo con suerte...

- Si claro... - se dirigió Kazu a J.P. - es que se cree mucho solo por ser hija de una modelo...

- ¡Es hija de una modelo! - interrumpió Zoe, a la que se le iluminaron los ojitos - ¡Yo quiero ser modelo! - obligó a todos a recorrerse de asiento solo para estar cerca de ella - ¿Eres modelo? ¿Tu madre te lleva a los desfiles? ¿Que opinas del modelito que traigo? ¿A poco no esta mono?

Tanto Takato como los demás se asustaron, ya que la pelirroja traía una cara de pocos amigos y de que iba a estallar tarde o temprano por esa venita que ya tenía en la frente. Rika miró el modelito de la rubia, una minifalda rosa con un top de tirantes del mismo color, además de un sombrerito en su cabeza. Vaya modelito para una excursión al digimundo (N/A: se nota que no ha visto a Mimi en sus excursiones de 02...).

- No comentare nada...

Caida general por parte de los demas, principalmente Takato y su grupo por ser los que conocían a la pelirroja, que simplemente había respirado profundamente y a la mejor contado hasta mil quinientos, ya que le respondía a la rubia con tranquilidad.

- Ella es Rika Nonaka - dijo Henry, señalando a la pelirroja que buscaba safarse de Zoe - luego estan Juri Katou y Alice Mc Coy - dijo señalando a las otras dos jovenes, una linda castaña en traje casual y una chica igual de rubia que Zoe, solo que vestida de negro - y pues... junto con mi hermana son las unicas chicas del grupo...

- Ejem... - interrumpió Suzie con un carraspeo - Te olvidaste de Ai Kuroaga... y aquel es su hermano Makoto - señaló a los menores del grupo, que se mantenían algo apartados y luego se dirigió a Koichi, guiñandole un ojo - mi hermano es muy despistado...

- Pues creo que somos todos - mencionó Takato, pero en esos momentos su estomago rugió - lo siento, tengo hambre... - hubo otro rugido

- Lo siento, yo tambien tengo hambre... - respondió Takuya con una sonrisa - creo que mejor buscamos algo de comer...

- Tommy y yo encontramos las cocinas hace un rato - interrumpió J.P., mientras que Kazu y Kenta ponían caras de felicidad - vamos a buscar algo...

Mientras varios fueron a buscar comida, muchos fueron a explorar la mansión. A Rika le daba algo de nostalgia, ya que tenía recuerdos de una mansión similar en su Digimundo.

- Miren chicas! - gritó Suzie, a lo que las demás corrieron a donde estaba - baños de aguas termales!

- Y hay habitaciones con suficientes camas - interrumpió Tommy, llegando de improviso - asi que podremos repartirnos... por cierto, J.P. dijo que la comida ya esta, y creo que Matsuki-san hizo pan...

- Asi es Takato - mencionó Juri con una sonrisa - de seguro hizo "Pan de Guilmon"...

- ¿Y como creen que resolveremos el problema? - preguntó Zoe mientras caminaban hacia el comedor - me refiero a salir de este Digimundo y volver al nuestro...

- Solo espero que Henry se comunique con el señor Yamaki - mencionó Alice, meditando la situación en si misma - una vez que lo haga podríamos ver que hacer... a lo mejor el estar en un Digimundo diferente al de nosotros provocó un colapso entre dimensiones...

- El portal era diferente - le respondió la otra rubia - muy diferente a los otros que habiamos tomado antes, incluso intentamos usar los Digispirits pero nada funcionó...

- ¿Digispirits? Tienes que explicarme eso...

- Claro Mc Coy! Con gusto!

Ya en el comedor la mayoría de los chicos ya estaba comiendo tranquilamente, excepto Henry, que seguía mandando mensajes en su D-Arc. Pareciera que se volvería loco sin una respuesta, hasta que llegó Alice.

- Tengo una teoría - mencionó para todos - tal vez esa abertura hizo un puente entre las dimensiones y nos dejó aqui, provocando un colapso...

- Es buena tu teoría, de hecho la mas lógica... yo tambien he estado pensando... ¿Que tienen en comun nuestros Digimundos como para que haya un puente entre ellos?

- Pues no lo se... ¿Los digimon? ¿Los D-Arc?

- Vi algo parecido al D-Arc, me lo mostro Kimura-san, es una especie de digivice para ellos...

- ¿De que hablan? - interrumpió Tommy, ya que habá escuchado una platica mas complicada - ¿Hay una solución?

- ¿Que es lo que causó el puente? No es una coincidencia... - respondió Henry - chico... ¿En este Digimundo o en el suyo hay bestias sagradas?

- Bestias sagradas! - exclamó Alice - No lo había pensado!

- Pues... Tommy se llevó una mano a la nuca - nosotros tenemos Digispirits, luego estan Bokomon y Neemon, luego los dioses del digimundo...

- Eso es! - exclamó Henry, ante el asombro de todos - Si hay algo que tenemos en comun son los dioses! Las bestias sagradas!

- Tu amigo ya se volvió loco Matsuki-san - mencionó Takuya, a lo que el otro solo sonrió.

- No es eso, solo le fascinan los misterios - le respondió.

- Deja de andar con rodeos Wong, no tengo todo tu tiempo!

- Calmate Rika! No grites! - dijo el aludido - Solo tenemos que encontrar a las bestias sagradas de este Digimundo para que nos saquen de aqui en caso de que no podamos comunicarnos con Yamaki...

- ¿Quien es Yamaki? - interrumpió Zoe, sin dejar de mirar a Rika y enrollandose un mechon de cabello entre sus dedos.

- Es el encargado del HYPNOS, una rama oculta del gobierno para ocultar la existencia del Mundo Digital - respondió Henry - mi padre trabaja ahi junto con otros colaboradores, ellos se encargan de que todo este bien... creo...

- Esto del Hypnos, el Digimundo y todo eso me volvera loco - interrumpió J.P., dando un amplio bostezo - yo opino que nos vayamos a dormir después de disfrutar la exquisita cena... - acto seguido dio un amplio eructo.

- J.P.! Si seras cerdo! - exclamó Zoe.

- ¿Crees que eso es un cerdo? - la interrumpió Kenta, que luego puso una mirada soñadora - espera que conoscas a Ryo!

- Si! El Rey! - lo siguió Kazu - Dios salve al Rey!

- Dios nos salve de que no nos topemos con el - mencionó la pelirroja en voz baja, con la venita en la frente de nuevo.

- Bueno chicas, vamos a darnos un baño a las aguas termales en lo que los chicos comen - mencionó Suzie, tomando a Rika del brazo y guiñandole un ojo a Koichi - al rato chicos!

Todas las chicas se fueron rumbo a las aguas termales, incluída Zoe, mientras que los chicos se quedaban con la tremenda gotaza tras sus cabezas y seguían con la comida.

- No terminaron de contar como llegaron ustedes - preguntó Henry a Takuya y a su grupo - es extraño... se cruzaron dos dimensiones...

- Pues ya lo dijimos, se abrió un raro portal y entramos... mas bien Zoe paso primero porque quería encontrarse con Bokomon y Neemon - respondió Tommy con toda calma - nosotros solo la seguimos...

- Asi que eso era verdad, yo pense que era una invención de Minamoto-san - respondió Takato.

- Pues ya ves que no... yo siempre digo la verdad, no como OTROS - enfatizó el gemelo, mirando al castaño del sombrero rojo.

- Capté la indirecta - dijo Takuya, mirando feo al gemelo.

- ¿Entonces que haremos para salir de aqui Henry?

- Ya lo dije antes Takato, tenemos que encontrar a las Bestias Sagradas...

- ¿No se les hace raro que no haya ningun digimon en esta dimensión? - interrumpió Koichi, poniendose en su pose pensativa - Bueno, desde que llegamos no hemos visto a ninguno...

- Ni siquiera un Numemon - dijo Tommy.

- Bueno, tenemos un plan A para comenzar, no creo que tengamos problemas - reflexionó Kouji, mirando a su hermano y a los demas - a menos de que nos encontremos con algun digimon problemático, no tenemos los Digispirits...

- Cierto, no lo había pensado - le respondió Takuya dando un bostezo - lo consultare con la almohada...

Los jovenes fueron hacia una de las habitaciones aprovechando que las chicas seguían en las aguas termales. La mayoría tenía sueño y realmente necesitaban descanzar.

-----

En el mundo real, mas bien en el edificio gubernamental donde se llevaba a cabo el proyecto Hypnos, Mitsuo Yamaki no hacía otra cosa mas que dar vueltas por todo el lugar, mirando las pantallas que mostraban el digimundo: vacias. Ninguna señal de los chicos. Incluso Reika estaba mas calmada que el (siempre lo estaba), y por mas que jugaba con su encendedor para calmarse no podía hacerlo.

Sabía que esa señal era demasiado rara como para ser un portal del digimundo. ¿Y si los chicos caían en una dimensión desconocida? Sería demasiado peligro, y mas sin sus digimon al lado. Como colaborador, Wong ya estaba enterado de la desaparición de su hijo y lo tomó tranquilamente. Quien sabe si los demás padres lo tomarían igual que el.

- ¿Alguna señal Reika?

- Estoy descansando - mencionó la mujer, tomando un sorbo de café - hemos estado asi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, estoy cansada Mitsuo...

- Creo que no podemos descanzar - mencionó Shibumi, otro colaborador del Hypnos - algo apareció en la pantalla...

- ¿Que es? - Yamaki cerró su encendedor.

- Esta señal si se parece a la de los verdaderos portales... esta si es una entrada al Digimundo... - agregó, señalando la pantalla - este es diferente al que se abrió en la mañana...

- Lo sabía... el otro portal no era normal, era un puente... - Yamaki se colocó sus típicos anteojos oscuros y añadió - comiencen a buscar un enlace a las dimenciones paralelas a esta, localicen a Ryo Akiyama tambien...

Todo el Hypnos comenzó a moverse a las ordenes de Mitsuo Yamaki, incluso su esposa Reika ya que dejó el café para otro momento. Fue precisamente ella la que unos momentos después llegó con un informe.

- Hemos localizado a Akiyama - mencionó la mujer, llevandolo hacia la pantalla - esta en el Digimundo de nuestra dimensión...

- Hay que traerlo al mundo real e intentar abrir un puente - Yamaki se acercó a la computadora e ingresó un codigo - mandale un mensaje y diganle que lo esperamos en el cuadrante 12 para traerlo de regreso... una vez aqui veremos como mandarlo a buscar a los chicos... Shibumi! Tu y Wong busquen como abrir un portal como el de la mañana!

- Pero eso se supone que es imposible...

- Nada perdemos con intentarlo...

----------

Y hasta aqui el primer capítulo, algo aburrido y corto, pero es crucial para la historia ya que necesitaba presentar a los personajes y comenzar una especie de convivencia entre ellos, pero conforme avance el fic se pondra mejor, eso se los aseguro. ¿Habra yaoi? Lime? Aun no lo se, pero en poco tendre el capítulo 2, asi que mientras mas review mas rapido publico (es broma!! si quieren dejarlo dejenlo, y si no pues ni modo, aunque no les cuesta nada y realmente me gusta saber quienes leen el fic o.-). Nos leemos luego.

Nayru.

-----


	2. ¿En donde se supone que estan?

¿Que puedo decir? Nada mas que después de casi 5 meses de no actualizar este fic decido seguirlo, mas bien fue por pereza de no romperme la cabeza de tanto pensar, ademas para que no se confundan tanto con los nombres se los cambié a los nombres americanos, y remaxterize el primer capítulo, asi que si ya habías leido este fic antes, regresate al primer capítulo y leelo de nuevo... pero bueno... se supone que devería de estar estudiando para el examen de ecología... pero bueno, asi soy yo... ¡Disfrutenlo!

---------

Perdidos en el Digimundo

-----

- Uh? Mira Cyby! Un mensaje de Yamaki!

En el Mundo Digital paralelo a la dimensión del HYPNOS, se encontraba Ryo Akiyama, el Tamer Legendario. No supo como lo había localizado Yamaki, pero era su tercer día de vacaciones en el Mundo Digital, se había olvidado por completo de su trabajo como Licenciado en Relaciones Exteriores y se la estaba pasando muy comodamente con Cyberdramon. Segun el, se le había perdido al rubito de Yamaki para pasar su tiempo libre en paz, asi que leyó el mensaje apresuradamente para regresar a sus vacaciones.

- ¿Y que dice Ryo? - preguntó su salvaje digimon.

- Los chicos estan en problemas - añadió el castaño seriamente - tenemos que movernos al cuadrante 12, Yamaki abrirá un portal...

- ¿Ire contigo?

- Solo si no te molesta...

- Claro que no! Somos un equipo!

- Bien, entonces hay que movernos rapidamente, el cuadrante 12 no esta muy lejos de aqui, asi que llegaremos en unos minutos...

El joven adulto montó en el lomo de su digimon rumbo al lugar indicado por Yamaki. Debió haberles pasado algo muy grave a los chicos para que le hubieran llamado a el... ¿Pero que era eso de que no estaban sus digimons al lado? Era demasiado extraño.

- Vaya manera de tener nuestras vacaciones ¿No Cyby?- le dijo a su digimon, el cual asintió, pero sus pensamientos se fueron hacia una chica pelirroja - "Espero que estes bien Rika, se que eres fuerte..."

-----

Mientras los chicos se acomodaban en una habitación para descanzar, las chicas practicamente se habían adueñado de las aguas termales. Después de encontrar unas toallas y jabones, y de cambiarse en un biombo (N/A: Una especie de cambiador) absolutamente todas estaban completamente relajadas, envueltas en dichas toallas y tomando aire, aunque practicamente eran salpicadas por Ai Kuroaga y Suzie Wong, que estaban en competencias de clavados y haciendoles bromas. Pero una de las chicas ya estaba enojada.

- Con un carajo! Si no dejan de hacer eso les voy a poner una tunda que no olvidaran hasta que tengan su primer hijo!

- Huy, no aguantas nada Rika - respondió Suzie - es mejor ser positivo ante una mala situación...

- Ser positivo es bueno, pero solo hasta cierto punto - interrumpió Zoe, saliendo del agua con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla - después de ese punto enferma...

- Concuerdo contigo...

A Juri se le cayó el jabón al agua por escuchar esas palabras de su pelirroja amiga, era raro que ella estuviera de acuerdo con alguien, y mas si ese alguien era chica. Juri comenzó a buscar el jabón desesperadamente para ocultar su sorpresa.

- Pasa algo Katou-san? - preguntó Alice.

- Eh... N-no... solo se me cayó el jabón, es todo...

- ¿Te ayudamos a buscarlo? - preguntó Zoe, aunque tecnicamente ella y Alice habían comenzado a buscarlo antes de que la castaña respondiera - Por aqui debe de estar...

Todas las chicas comenzaron a buscar el jabón, aunque Juri insistía que no era importante porque había mas jabones en donde encontró ese.

A final de cuentas no encontraron el jabón, asi que salieron del agua y se cambiaron para ir a descanzar. Se cruzaron con Tommy en el camino, que iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina; las chicas pudieron ver que estaba vestido con un pijama de dos piezas color naranja, muy diferente al overol que traía en la tarde.

- Hey! ¿De donde sacaste eso? - le preguntó Zoe, que aun seguía envuelta en la toalla.

- Ein? - el pequeño estaba embobado, señalandole a la rubia un armario pero sin dejar de mirar al grupo de chicas que aun seguía envuelto en toallas. Su mente comenzó a imaginar cosas.

- Yo que tu no pensaba lo que estas pensando - le mencionó Rika al pasar por el lado con las demas chicas - si no quieres morir prematuramente...

Al adolescente le cambió la cara a mil colores y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de los chicos (y sin el vaso de agua) a la cual entró abruptamente pero con un rojo carmesí por todo su rostro.

- ¿Que pasa peque? - le preguntó J.P., que ahora vestía un pijama azul rey - ¿Viste un fantasma o que?

- ESTABAN VESTIDAS SOLAMENTE CON TOALLAS!!! - gritó el pequeño, destilando humo por las ideas que se le aparecían en su pequeña mente - ENTIENDEN??? LAS CHICAS SALIERON DEL BAÑO SOLAMENTE CON UNAS TOALLAS ENVUELTAS EN SU CUERPO!!!!

- Tommy hentai!!! Eres un pervertido amigo!!!! - respondió Takuya, riendose a sus anchas - Un peque prematuro!!!

- NO SOY HENTAI!!!

- Pues yo quisiera ser la toalla de Zoe-chan... - mencionó J.P. con ojos de borrego.

- HUBIERAS VISTO A LAS DEMAS!!! - exclamaba Tommy - aun tenían agua cayendoles del cabello...

- Pervertidos!!! - Kouji golpeó a J.P. en la cabeza y Henry a Tommy, mientras los otros chicos los miraban - Leperos!!!

- ¿Eso por qué fue Wong-san? - preguntó Tommy, con lagrimas en sus ojitos y un gran golpe en la cabeza.

- Por ver a mi hermanita en toalla...

- Bu... - J.P. lloraba a lagrima viva.

- Y NO VIERON A LAS DEMAS!!!! - exclamó Tommy - estan...

- ¿Interrumpo chicos?

En el umbral de la habitación se encontraban tanto Zoe como Rika, la primera en un pijama de dos piezas color rosa y la segunda en una larga camiseta negra que le llegaba poco abajo de la rodilla. La cara de Tommy se volvió azul y se escondió tras Takuya, que al dormir solo en boxers casi le provocaba a Zoe una hemorragia nasal.

- ¿Pasa algo Nonaka? - habló el castaño que protegía a su amigo Tommy.

- Solo venía a recordarle al peque sobre la amenaza, y mas vale que ustedes no intenten algo - mencionó mientras miraba las caras asustadas tanto de Tommy como tambien las de Kazu, Kenta y J.P. - porque se arriesgan a morir prematuramente...

- Nonaka-san... ya vamonos... - suplicó la rubia con las manos en la cara, intentando no ver a Takuya para contener los nervios - No se porque te acompañé...

Las dos chicas salieron de ahi dando tremendo portazo, Tommy volvió a sus colores normales y Takuya lo separó de el muy apenado, que era muy lógico porque el chico castaño estaba en boxers.

- Olvidemos lo sucedido y descancemos - dijo Henry para romper la tensión - la almohada a la mejor nos da respuestas de como salir...

- Henry tiene razón - interrumpió Takato mientras se metía a una de las camas. El joven no entendía muchas cosas, solo que se habían metido en ese lío por sus grandes ansias de ver a Guilmon - ¿Como estará? ¿En donde? ¿Me recordará?

-----

En las oficinas del HYPNOS, el alboroto se estaba viendo a mas no poder por todo el lugar. De repente Reika llegó con un informe en una hoja que llevaba en la mano.

- Encontramos a Akiyama!!! - gritaba para que Mitsuo Yamaki la escuchara - Le mandamos el mensaje y respondió que se dirigiría para alla!!!

- ¿Cuanto tiempo de eso?

- Hace como veinte minutos - respondió la pelirroja, mas calmada después del ajetreo - creo que ya debe de estar allí...

- Entonces hay que abrir un portal...

Caminaron entre unos escritorios y fueron hacia donde estaba Shibumi arreglandolo todo para abrir un portal en ese mismo lugar, no tenían tiempo que perder.

- Insertando codigo de campo...

- Acceso permitido... Ya estamos adentro!!! - exclamó Babel, un hombre moreno de amplia sonrisa y uno de los miembros del Equipo Salvaje - El portal se abrirá en unos momentos...

Justo como lo había dicho Babel, el portal se abrió justo en el centro de las oficinas, que se llenaron de una luz resplandeciente y le dieron paso a un joven castaño con su digimon al lado. Una vez que ellos atravesaron el portal, Shibumi se apresuró a cerrarlo para que no hubiera ningun inconveniente después con algun digimon salvaje.

- Mucho tiempo sin vernos Akiyama... vaya manera de esconderte de nosotros eh?

- Pues no estaba haciendo nada, solo disfrutaba de mis vacaciones con Cyby - respondió el moreno con una sonrisa - Pero bueno, aqui estoy... ¿Para que soy bueno?

Mientras Janryuu Wong le explicaba los pormenores a Ryo, este solamente asentía a cada palabra mientras calmaba a Cyberdramon con una mano ya que estaba nervioso por tener a tanta gente mirandolo. Una vez que Wong terminó, Ryo se pasó una mano por su cabello para comprender las palabras llenas de logaritmos del progenitor de Henry, cosa que le fue muy dificil.

- ¿Entonces los chicos estan perdidos en una dimensión desconocida que creen que yo conozco porque entraron a un portal que emitía una luz desconocida para ustedes?

- Eh... algo asi... - le respondió Yamaki sin dejar de jugar con su encendedor - lo que queremos es que encuentres a los chicos y los traigas de regreso, no sabemos en que Digimundo estan, y lo peor, no tienen la compañía de sus digimon...

- Pues... solo necesitaría saber en que dimensión estan... ¡Y claro! Un portal para entrar y para salir...

- Eso es lo malo - interrumpió Wong - no sabemos en que dimensión estan...

- Al contrario - hizo su aparición Reika, con un nuevo papel en la mano - los hemos localizado... y no estan solos...

- Entonce solo que haré sera buscarlos, reunirlos y traerlos de regreso - mencionó Akiyama - suena facil, además cuento con el D-Arc, ustedes podrán decirme en donde estan localizados...

- Ese es el problema - interrumpió la mujer pelirroja de nuevo - intenté una comunicación con ellos pero la configuración de aquel Digimundo lo evita... - la mujer movió unas secuencias en la computadora y sacó una imagen - ¿Lo reconoces Akiyama?

- Si... y se como llegar ahi...

-----

La noche había pasado en extrema tranquilidad, y ya de mañana uno que otro de los chicos se levantó para ir a las aguas termales. De los que quedaban dormidos, Takato era el que dormía mas profundamente porque el sueño le había llegado muy tarde por andar pensando en Guilmon.

- Hora de levantarse!!! - gritó Takuya, corriendo los doceles de las ventanas - Ya es de mañana!!!

- ¿Ein? - el castaño se frotó los ojos para poder levantarse - ¿Que hora es?

- Pues... no tenemos reloj... mejor vamos a darnos un buen baño, las chicas deben de estar con la comida... o podemos comer primero y bañarnos después...

Juntos levantaron tambien a Kazu, Kenta y J.P. que seguían dormidos a pesar de la luz que pasaba por las ventanas y fueron a alcanzar a los demás. Aun seguían en pijama ya que tenían que lavar sus unicas ropas de viaje.

- ¿Aun no estas seguro de que sean amigos? - preguntó Kouji a Takuya una vez que lo vio.

- Yo los veo sinceros, bueno, con excepción de la roja... digo, si no nos han hecho nada cuando tuvieron la oportunidad no creo que sean enemigos... - comenzó a soltar una risita - bueno, que sean la roja y la chica que se le esta insinuando a tu hermano... ji ji ji...

- Calla!!!!

- Ya esta la comida!!! - interrumpió Zoe al par de chicos - Vamos!!!

Los dos chicos siguieron a la rubia hacia el comedor, mientras que por sus narices se comenzó a colar un aroma muy familiar para ellos. Takuya se imaginaba algo muy rico, una hamburguesa de no se cuantos pisos con mucha salsa de tomate, pero lo que se encontro le quitó parte de su sueño.

- ¿Pan? - Takuya tomó uno de los bolillos - ¿Solamente pan?

- No es pan solamente - interrumpió Suzie - Es pan de Guilmon! ¬

- Me causo nostalgia... - a Takato casi se le salen las lagrimas - no creí poder hacerlo...

- Huele rico - mencionó Koichi, tomando uno de los bolillos y mirando a Takuya - en estos momentos no se puede ser exigente.

- ¿Quien es Guilmon? - preguntó J.P. tambien tomando un bolillo - nombre extraño para un digimon...

- Es mi compañero digimon - respondió Takato, algo triste - pero como ven no esta conmigo... al igual que los demas... es una historia muy larga...

- Tenemosh timpho - J.P. ya estaba comiendo tranquilamente - en sho queh deshayunamosh y tocho esho...

Comparado con J.P., Takato era un joven delgado y tal vez algo debilucho, ya que el otro joven era mas ancho y le sacaba dos cabezas al castaño, asi que Takato no la pensó dos veces y se sentó en la mesa para contar la historia.

- Pues en nuestro mundo teníamos a nuestros compañeros digimon, y hace muchos años peleamos contra los malos pero cada uno de nosotros obtuvo a su digimon de manera distinta - Takato seguía algo nostalgico, él era el mas emocionado cuando iban a ver de nuevo a sus digimon - yo hice al mio a base de unos dibujos... - tanto Takuya como los gemelos y sus amigos estaban estáticos - contamos con un D-Arc, es como el digivice pero con el podemos identificar las clases de digimon desconocidos, usar nuestras cartas de poder pasandolas por la ranura que esta aqui - sacó su D-Arc y se lo mostro a los chicos, junto con varias cartas - aunque con la ayuda de Calumon evolucionamos a nuestros digimon...

- Su D-Arc es parecido a nuestros D-Scans... - dijo Tommy, mientras sacaba su D-Scan para compararlo con un D-Arc - son funciones similares, pero no tiene los aditamentos para las cartas...

- Mi digimon es Lopmon y era uno de los DEVAS del digimundo! - interrumpió Suzie y llamando la atención.

- Se cree mucho solo por eso - dijo Kenta, muy quitado de la pena y aun en pijama. Suzie lo miró de muy mala manera - Henry, deverías de decirle a Suzie que ya no se junte con Rika...

- ¿Y ustedes tienen digimon? - preguntó Henry, ignorando completamente el comentario de Kenta.

- Pues no exactamente... - dijo Takuya, poniendose algo nervioso mientras se pasaba la mano por sus revueltos cabellos - Bokomon y Neemon nos acompañan en nuestras aventuras, pero solo porque estan escribiendo un libro sobre el Digimundo.

- ¿Entonces como luchan o pelean?

- Sencillo Wong-san - respondió el castaño - usamos los DigiSpirits...

La cara de los denominados Tamers se miraba atónita y algo confuza porque no sabían de lo que Takuya hablaba. A Kouji se le apareció una venita de coraje en la frente por lo de Takuya, ese si que sabía ser despistado y no se daba cuenta de que los nuevos chicos no sabían nada sobre DigiSpirits.

- ¿Que es un DigiSpirit? - preguntó la pequeña Suzie, sin importar que se viera mal - Digo, porque yo si pregunto lo que no se...

- Un DigiSpirit es el alma de uno de los 10 guerreros Digimon legendarios que salvaron al Digimundo hace muchos años - respondió Koichi, mientras que a Suzie le brillaban los ojitos - entonces nos fusionamos con el DigiSpirit y nos transformamos... lo malo es que no quieren funcionar... ha de ser por culpa de esta dimensión...

- Eso es muy interesante - interrumpió Henry - pero quisiera ver esos D-Scans para analizarlos...

- Bueno, voy a despertar a Nonaka-san - ahora fue Zoe la que interrumpió, tomando un bolillo y avanzando por un pasillo - creo que es la unica que sigue dormida, ademas creo que la ropa ya debe de estar lista...

-----

Ryo Akiyama estaba absorto mirando una de las tantas pantallas del HYPNOS, el paisaje que miraba era desolador y no encontraba señales de los chicos por ningun lado a pesar de que Reika los había localizado. Comenzó a preocuparse por ellos, y mas desde que la operadora había dicho que los chicos no estaban solos.

- ¿Seguro que conoces esa dimensión? - preguntó Yamaki al joven, interrumpiendolo de su meditación.

- Tan seguro como que me llamo Ryo Akiyama, y se como llegar ahi... tal vez no sepa mucho de computadoras y eso, pero tengo experiencia como viajero entre dimenciones - mencionó mientras le daba una palmada a Cyberdramon - al igual que mi compañero. La red tiene muchos caminos, muchas vueltas, tantas que a veces necesitamos claves de acceso, pero ya reconosco cada una de las aberturas en la red. La red es como un pasillo con muchas puertas, en este caso conexiones, y solamente hay que saber la indicada... ¿Verdad Cyby?

- Si tu lo dices...

- Entonces creo que es hora de partir...

- Aun no tenemos listo un portal...

- No se preocupe señor Yamaki, se como llegar... ¿O acaso no se pregunta como me encontraron en el Digimundo y no en ningun otro lado?

Sin esperar a que le dieran una respuesta por parte de los científicos, Ryo apuntó con su D-Arc a una de las pantallas de un ordenador, y tanto él como su compañero fueron rodeados de una brillante luz, para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos los del HYPNOS.

- Este chico si que es impulsivo... ¡Rastreenlo y no pierdan su señal!

-----

- Sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a pasar Cyby, nosotros no podemos seguir en esta dimención...

- No puedes culparme, tu eres el que no quiere regresar...

- Ya no podemos postergar nuestro regreso mas tiempo, aunque no quiera...

- ¿Entonces que haremos Ryo?

El joven no quería pensar en la situación pero tuvo que hacerlo, buscar una solución aunque esa solución lo separara de sus amigos para siempre. A veces viajar por la red lo hacía pensar cosas que no quería recordar.

- Los traeremos de vuelta, y regresaremos a donde pertenecemos... me dolerá mucho, pero es lo mejor si no queremos que el mundo se colapse... si se cruzaron las redes lo mas probable es que tengamos mucho trafico...

Justo como había dicho encontró muchisimo trafico en la red, era practicamente imposible encontrar una conexión por la cual no entraran datos o vacunas, además se estaba confundiendo mucho con las "direcciones" ya que cuando entró al Digimundo tres dias antes no parecía que se hubieran cruzado las redes dimencionales. Varios datos pasaban junto a ellos, y conforme navegaban en la red se encontraban con vacunas, asi que dieron gracias por no encontrar ningun virus. El castaño estaba preocupado y tenía prisa por llegar con los chicos, asi que encontrarse un virus en esos momentos no era opción.

- ¿En que piensas Ryo?

- En que debemos de encontrar la entrada a la de ¡Ya!

- El D-Arc te protege, te transformó en un dato asi que no te preocupes...

- Lo agradezco, pero por eso precisamente quiero llegar rapidamente... odio los virus...

- Eh... yo soy un virus por si no lo recuerdas...

- Si, pero eres un virus-vacuna segun mi definición, asi que apuremonos...

Debido a que las redes de las dimenciones estaban juntas, Ryo parecía que se hubiera perdido, no reconocía a ninguna conexión de entrada y todo era un absoluto revoltijo. De cada conexión salían o entraban datos, vacunas, y entonces Ryo miró uno que otro virus, apurando a Cyberdramon para no encontrarse con ellos; pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una zona donde había una conexión, ya que ningun dato, vacuna o virus, entraba o salía de ahi. Fue cuando la reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Por alla Cyby!

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Tengo un presentimiento, esa entrada no se ve normal, además se me hace conocida...

Esquivaron datos y vacunas antes de lograr llegar frente a la entrada de la conexión. Ryo volteó hacia atras para mirar la red, saturada de datos, vacunas y uno que otro virus.

- ¿Seguro que quieres entrar?

- Ya te dije que si Cyby, no tienes porque preguntar de nuevo...

- Es que como no decías nada...

- ¿Que insinuas? ¿Que no puedo estar callado? - su digimon no dijo nada, solo dio un bufido de afirmación - Mi amigo Cyby... bueno, entonces basta de palabrerío y entremos...

----------

¡Y se acabo el capítulo 2! ¿Ven por que me daba flojera pensar? Me rompi la cabeza con los D-Arc y D-Scans, pero me llego la inspiración después de ver un capítulo de Frontier en español cuando fui a casa de una amiga y ella tiene cable (inserte aqui cara soñadora) y me di tiempo para explicar varias cosas en este capi. Agradesco muchisisisisisisimo sus reviews, me motivaron mucho para no dejar atrasado este fic mas tiempo. Cualquier duda/sugerencia/comentario/critica constructiva se acepta ya sea en review o al mail (esta en mi bio). No olviden entrar a http: groups. msn. com / More Digimon y ayudenme a revivir los foros!!!! (solo kitenle los espacios para entrar).

Nayru.


	3. ¿Que fue lo que paso?

Sigo sin Internet y esta cosa no me quiere poner los guiones, espero que no se confundan con los diálogos.

Enjoy it!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los chicos ya habían juntado lo necesario para ir a investigar. Henry aprovechaba para preguntar todo lo que fuera posible sobre ambas dimensiones y llegar a una teoría mas completa sobre el fallo de sus D-Arc y DigiSpirits. Pero para empezar el plan, era necesario buscar a Azulongmon.

Salieron de la mansión y comenzaron a caminar hacia el oeste, entrando por una franja de bosque abierto, para luego ir al norte hacia una montaña, de donde podrían ver todo el lugar. Aunque el viaje parecía que iba a ser mas largo de lo normal.

Henry iba discutiendo con Alice y Tommy sobre el digimundo, mientras que Takuya guiaba a los chicos, que iban detrás de él, aunque aun no le tuviera confianza a los Tamers. Suzie estaba muy enfrascada platicando con Koichi, o por lo menos intentaba sacarle conversación al pobre, que estaba más nervioso que nada. Juri platicaba con Zoe tranquilamente sobre sus respectivas vidas, mientras que los únicos que no decían nada eran Kouji y Rika, que caminaban silenciosamente tras los chicos restantes, que hablaban sobre las Digicards.

Aun no entiendo... Que es eso de que se fusionan con su Digimon? - pregunto J.P.

Es la Matrix Evolution - respondió Takato - algún día se las mostraremos... "Donde estará Guilmon? Como estará?"

Nosotros no sabemos nada de los DigiSpirits - dijo Kazu - así que agradecería que nos explicaran un día de estos...

Que haces Henry? - pregunto Alice, al verlo sacar algo de su bolsillo.

Nunca salgo sin mi navaja multiusos... - dijo, mostrándola a los demás en el modo destornillador y comenzando a desarmar su D-Arc - Si logro cambiar la frecuencia de mi D-Arc, podría hacer una especie de "scan" que nos dirija hacia donde se encuentra Azulongmon - todos menos Alice lo vieron con cara de interrogación - olvídenlo... ustedes a lo suyo...

El grupo se adentro aun más por el bosque, comenzando a percibir una extraña aura. Fueron pocos los que notaron que no había ningún digimon a la vista,. El silencio se hizo de repente, solo se escuchaba el susurro del viento y extrañamente el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, siendo solamente iluminado por una luna muy brillante que acababa de salir.

Esto me da escalofríos... - dijo Zoe, acercándose a Takuya - no hace mucho que salimos de la mansión...

No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento... - menciono Rika en un susurro, como para que nadie la escuchara, pero fue percibido por Kouji - esto no me gusta nada...

Estén muy atentos - les respondió Takuya, mirando hacia todos lados desesperadamente, como si hubiera visto algo - creo que no estamos solos...

Una sombra se atravesó por uno de los rayos de la luna, cuando se fijaron bien se dieron cuenta que era una figura humana. La figura dio una vuelta acrobática y cayo de rodillas, parándose casi enseguida, para luego caminar hacia ellos entre la oscuridad, parándose justo en uno de los rayos de luz de luna y descubriendo la figura de un cuerpo adulto, que sonreía divertido, mostrando sus relucientes dientes blancos de comercial de pasta dental.

Zoe casi se desmaya de no ser porque Takuya la sostuvo para que no se cayera, mientras que Alice y Juri si se desmayaron por completo; Suzie se aferró al brazo de Koichi para no caerse, mientras que Rika solo abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, disimulando muy bien para que sus hormonas no le hicieran una mala jugada.

Pero si es... - Kenta no podía creer lo que miraba.

Su Alteza! - completó Kazu - Salve el rey!

El rey! - siguió Kenta al ver que Kazu había reconocido al extraño, ambos comenzaron a alabarlo - Dios Salve al Rey!

Quién es ese idiota? - pregunto Kouji.

Pues es eso, un idiota... - le respondió Rika, mirando para otro lado.

Dejen me presento - respondió el recién llegado - Akiyama, Ryo Akiyama - dijo como si nada, en una pose tipo agente 007 - El Tamer Legendario...

La mayoría de los Tamers termino con una gotaza, menos las chicas desmayadas, mientras que los otros chicos lo miraban asombrados (menos Zoe, ella lo miraba embobada). Takato lo presento con los demás, y en cuanto termino de hacerlo, Rika se dirigió hacia el recién llegado, llena de coraje, y en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente le dio severo bofetón.

Idiota! Que no ves que asustaste a los demás! Acaso no piensas antes de actuar! Y dices llamarte persona responsable!

Solo quería sorprenderte mi reina...

Tu reina tu trasero! Deja de actuar tan infantil!

Ya dejen de discutir! - interrumpió Takuya - Dejen las peleas maritales para después! - Rika oculto un ligero sonrojo volteando hacia otro lado - tenemos que continuar...

El señor Yamaki me mando - interrumpió Ryo, volviendo a la idea original del plan - tiene un plan para sacarlos de aquí...

Como parecía que iba a ser un cuento muy largo, decidieron sentarse. Ryo pudo notar la tensión que había entre varios de ellos, incluyendo la antipatía disimulada que tenia Takuya.

Dijo que iban a necesitar la energía de los D-Arc - menciono el castaño muy seriamente - los conectaremos al mío para que tengan acceso a la red, una vez con acceso, regresaran a su dimensión...

Y nosotros que? - pregunto Koichi - nos dejaran aquí como si nada?

Me habían dicho que no estaban solos... ahora me doy cuenta porque...

Nosotros tampoco somos de esta dimensión - menciono J.P., poniendo algo de participación de su parte - no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre... nuestros D-Scans y los Digispirits no funcionan y tenemos que...

A ver, paso por paso - A Ryo se le estaban revolviendo las ideas - no estoy entendiendo nada!

Si dices que tenemos que enlazar los D-Arc al tuyo para regresar - interrumpió Henry, que hasta el momento llevaba nota mental de todo - entonces podríamos enlazar los D-Scans de ellos para que encuentren su dimensión...

Creo que tendré que dar informe de esto al señor Yamaki... solo espero que sus D-Arc funcionen porque sino...

No funcionan tonto - dijo Rika en tono sarcástico - si funcionaran, desde cuando que hubiéramos regresado...

La pelirroja le dio la espalda y frunció el ceño. Ryo se revolvió el cabello en señal de desesperación, Henry regreso a seguir arreglando su D-Arc junto con Alice, mientras que Takuya y los demás planeaban como encontrar a Azulongmon.

Que es lo que estas haciendo Henry? - pregunto Ryo, al verlo desarmar el D-Arc.

Haciendo un "Scan" que nos diga donde esta Azulongmon...

Solo eso?

Que tiene de malo?

Que ya tenemos uno... Cyberdramon!

El gran digimon en modo campeón apareció surcando los cielos y aterrizando cerca de donde estaban. Tanto Takuya como los demás se quedaron anonadados al ver a Cyberdramon gruñendo y solo haciéndole caso a su Tamer.

Cyby puede oler si hay algún digimon cerca, lo mande a reconocer el terreno mientras les contaba el plan del señor Yamaki - decía Ryo con mucha calma - si hay algún digimon o algún humano cerca, él lo encontrara sin ningún problema...

Genial, ahora tengo que volver a armar mi D-Arc...

Tranquilo Henry... - lo calmo Alice.

De todas maneras tenemos que seguir con el plan - dijo Kouji, interrumpiendo la conversación - no tenemos energía en nuestros D-Scans, y ustedes no la tienen en sus D-Arcs, y necesitan esa energía para regresar... nosotros ya veremos como volver a nuestra dimensión...

El grupo de Takuya comenzó a deprimirse porque eran los que no podían comunicarse ni salir de ahí. Ryo intento animarlos diciéndoles que en cuanto ellos salieran él les ayudaría a regresar a su dimensión ya que tenia la experiencia para viajar entre ellas. El viento comenzó a soplar y todos entraron en un trance como de relajación.

Este digimundo es muy calmado... - dijo Takato, recostado sobre una manta de hojas secas.

Mas calmado de lo que quisiera - respondió Ryo - la ultima vez que vine aquí no había televisores en el suelo ni tanta tranquilidad...

Me pregunto dónde estarán Bokomon y Neemon - dijo Tommy, mirando hacia el cielo - espero que estén bien...

Deben de estar con Guilmon - respondió Takato - solo esperemos que si estén bien...

No te preocupes, están bien - le mencionó Juri, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo - ten fe en que todo estará bien...

Mientras tanto podríamos regresar al plan principal de buscar a Azulongmon, o podemos regresar a la mansión...

Un momento! - interrumpió Ryo a Takuya - De que mansión hablas? Cómo es esa mansión?

Una mansión que se encuentra por el camino del bosque... tiene muchas habitaciones, unos baños termales y muchos retratos de ángeles...

Akiyama formó idea, tal vez ellos no supieran dónde se encontraban, pero por lo que decía Takuya entonces era probable que estuvieran en una dimensión que él conocía perfectamente. Analizando la situación y viendo varias pistas, entre ellas lo de la mansión y los televisores en el suelo le formaban una idea de esa dimensión, aunque necesitaría sacar conclusiones. Intentó guardar la calma para no alarmarlos, así que aprobó la moción de buscar a Azulongmon para que les diera un poco de energía a los D-Arc y D-Scan.

Y como están todos allá? - preguntó Henry a Ryo para intentar hacer algo de platica entre el desanimado grupo, que se regresaba a la mansión para descansar - No nos extrañan?

La pregunta es... - miró a Rika y la tomó de la cintura, ansiándola a él - me extrañaste preciosa pelirroja?

La chica se miraba enojadísima ante el acoso del castaño, tanto que le dio un fuerte golpe que lo tumbó a los pies de Kouji y J.P.

Mira muñequito vende flanes - exclamó ella en su tono más natural, desafiándolo y haciendo que él estuviera mas dispuesto a intentar conquistarla - tu que me tocas y que te parto en pedacitos y te esparzo por todo el digimundo!

Takuya y sus amigos la miraron atónitos, menos Kouji, que la miraba tan parecida a él. Tommy se escondió tras J.P. y tanto Takuya como Koichi la miraron con respeto.

Oigan, creo que ya hemos pasado por aquí, ese arbusto se me hace familiar - mencionó Takato, parando su caminata y señalando un arbusto - y si mal no recuerdo, las huellas que están en el suelo son las nuestras...

En eso tenía razón, tango el arbusto señalado como las huellas estaban ahí, además de varios árboles y piedras que reconocieron casi de inmediato.

No puede ser... hemos dado vueltas en círculos!

Cálmate Henry, no puede ser para tanto...

Cómo que no es para tanto Takato? Estamos perdidos... entiéndelo, PERDIDOS...

No te pongas paranoico hermano - interrumpió Suzie, haciéndole frente para que su hermano no comenzara a desesperarse y la tomara contra los demás - encontraremos una salida...

Cálmense, no hay prisa por salir de aquí - dijo Koichi y luego miró a Ryo - Tu digimon anda suelto no? Entonces él nos encontrará y nos dirá por donde salir...

El gemelo tenía razón, era mejor esperar a que Cyberdramon diera con ellos antes que seguir caminando en círculos perdiendo energías. Kouji y su hermano se recargaron en un árbol junto a Rika, intentando descansar unos momentos al aire libre, las chicas restantes se pusieron a platicar de cosas triviales (alias cosas de chicas) y los demás chicos a comparar las cosas entre sus dimensiones.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente, aunque a los chicos se les hizo eterno porque Cyberdramon aun no llegaba. Desesperado, Takuya comenzó a aventarle piedritas a J.P., que roncaba como nunca se le había visto. El cielo estaba despejado, un pequeño viendo soplaba entre los árboles haciendo un ruido que adormecía, y si era cierto porque uno que otro bostezo se dejaba escuchar de vez en cuando.

Cuándo va a llegar tu compañero? - preguntó Tommy a un somnoliento Ryo Akiyama - porque si no llega nos vamos a amanecer aquí...

Es muy raro, hace rato que debió de haber llegado...

No le habrá pasado lo que a los otros digimon?

No lo sé Kambara, Cyberdramon tiene un buen sentido para encontrar las cosas - mencionó Ryo con seriedad, tanta que los que lo conocían se asustaron de inmediato - por eso si creo que es raro que no haya llegado aun...

Shh... escuchan ese ruido?

A la mención de Juri todos guardaron silencio, intentando encontrar un raro sonido. Rika pensó que lo más probable fueran secuelas de la paranoia que le quedó a Juri por el D-Reaper.

Por acá! - Exclamó Takato al quitar unos arbustos del camino, descubriendo un pequeño televisor - está funcionando, pero con pura estática...

Es muy raro, no estaba aquí antes.

Pero me confirma en donde estamos - mencionó Ryo, por segunda vez hablando muy seriamente - veamos si aun funciona... Gennai! Responde!

Si sabes en donde estamos entonces dinos! - Kouji se estaba desesperando y de no ser porque Rika lo detuvo tal vez hubiera abofeteado a lo primero que se encontrara - Y deja de hablarle al televisor!

Una parte de la estática comenzó a retirarse, tomando la imagen de un anciano casi calvo con bigote y barba blanca, dejando a todos (menos a Ryo) anonadados. Y no, no era Santa Clos.

Vaya, así que son ustedes los de tanto caos - mencionó el viejo, mirando a la mayoría de los chicos – Ryo Akiyama! Hace AÑOS que no te miraba!

Si, soy yo viejo, pero dime de que caos hablas?

Es una historia larga de contar...

Pues tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - dijo Takuya de manera sarcástica - mejor empiece a contar!

Hace un par de días hubo una anomalía en lo que se refiere a las redes que conectan las diversas dimensiones, Izzy Izumi intentó arreglarlas, junto con otros otro par de chicos expertos, Ken Ichijouji y Yolei Inoue, pero al parecer algo salió mal o interfirió con eso. Pero eso no fue lo único...

Asi que todo fue causado por culpa de unos nerds...

Deja que el viejo siga contando J.P.

Si Takuya.

Como iba diciendo - continuó el viejo en la tele - eso no fue lo único que pasó... seis de los emblemas de los elegidos y seis de los digieggs desaparecieron...

Nosotros nos quedamos sin Digispirits - interrumpió Takuya, poniéndose al frente de la televisión, junto con Ryo y Takato - y ellos a sus digimon...

Como las dimensiones se cruzaron, es probable que sus Digispirits se encuentren en este mundo. Izzy encontró unos puntos donde la energía está muy concentrada, voy a mandarle el mapa a Ryo - el Digivice del chico comenzó a brillar - quizás ahí en los puntos encuentren una pista de algo...

Pero como saldremos?

Tendré que verlo con Izzy, ya que los elegidos de esta dimensión por alguna razón no pueden entrar al Digimundo. Para cualquier cosa pueden llamarme desde una cosa como esta - la estática comenzó a intervenir - y si encuentran los emblemas o los digieggs cuídenlos hasta que los elegidos de este mundo puedan entrar...

Me saludas a Ken y a Tai si los ves - dijo Ryo antes de que Gennai desapareciera por completo en la estática - pues bien, tenemos una nueva aventura...

Ese viejo solo chochea, nos tiene perdidos - señaló Zoe muy enojada - y con eso nos vamos a perder mas de lo que ya estamos!

Y que tal si dijo la verdad?

Véanlo del lado positivo, ahora tenemos un mapa para buscar a Azulongmon... - dijo Takato con una fingida sonrisa, intentando animar a los demás, cosa que no estaba logrando - esta bien, mejor me callo...

Pero eso no garantiza que aparezca Azulongmon.

Por lo menos es una opción, y no hay que darnos por vencidos antes de tiempo - ahora fue J.P. el que habló - habría que intentarlo...

Y también tenemos la opción de que Yamaki nos saque de aquí.

Takato, sigo diciendo que eso no es garantía - volvió a repetir Henry - no sabemos si Yamaki terminará antes o después...

Comenzó una discusión entre Henry, Takuya y Zoe que no parecía que iba a terminar. Tommy y J.P. miraban el mapa que Ryo les mostraba, intentando saber que punto quedaba mas cerca, pero ninguno de los tres se ponía de acuerdo para el primer punto al que deberían de ir.

Todo comenzó a ser un caos total, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo ni para regresar a la mansión, ahora con un mapa en la mano era mucho más sencillo encontrar el camino, pero estaban tan absortos en sus discusiones que ninguno le puso atención a eso. Primero estaban los chicos de la discusión por la salida, luego los del mapa, en tercer lugar los ociosos que no querían meterse en problemas y en cuarto lugar Kouji y Rika, enfadados por culpa de los otros tres grupos.

Esto no me está gustando...

Yo ya estoy harta...

Y mi hermano bien gracias - el chico pañoleta se refería a Koichi, el cual estaba siendo acorralado por una Suzie empalagosa - si así son los hermanos...

Ni lo parecen...

Eso crees?

Tal vez en el físico, pero se nota que no en el carácter...

Nos vamos de aquí?

Entonces te sigo...

Koichi vió como su hermano se iba junto con la pelirroja, algo enojado. Tal vez era su oportunidad para hacerse notar, aunque analizando la situación miraba algo innecesarias las peleas que se estaban llevando a cabo. No necesitó hablar, fue Suzie la que lo hizo por él.

Ya me hartaron! - Al grito de la chica Wong todos callaron, mirándole extrañadamente - ustedes se callan! - les dijo a los chicos del mapa - vamos a someterlo a votación en la mansión! Para algo sirve la democracia! Y no podemos votar con el estómago vació, así que todos a la mansión!

Y si no lo hago que me harás?

J.P. no hubiera dicho eso, porque Suzie lo miró de una manera demoníaca, con ojos llameantes de coraje y de nada mas verla TODOS corrieron hacia la mansión de tal manera que pronto rebasaron a Kouji y Rika.

Una vez de regreso en la mansión, sometieron todo a votación, resolviendo para ir hacia el oeste al primer punto del mapa. Si era cierto lo que había dicho el anciano Gennai sobre la energía, ahí seguramente se encontraba un emblema o un digiegg, pero ya sería al día siguiente después de juntar provisiones y quedar listos para el viaje.

Extrañamente, había muchos que andaban mas callados de lo normal, solo J.P, Tommy y Suzie eran los que parecían andar más normales.

Y Cyberdramon no ha regresado?

No sé que le habrá pasado - le respondió el Tamer Legendario a un Takato que hacía pan - nunca antes se había tardado tanto... pero tiene buen olfato, tarde o temprano me encontrará.

Al dia siguiente varios de los chicos prepararon las provisiones para el viaje al primer punto, ubicado al noroeste. Según el mapa, tenían que atravesar un poco de bosque, cruzar un río y un par de montañas para poder llegar.

Yo me quedaré aquí - Alice estaba dispuesta a quedarse, comprendiendo la situación. Mientras menos gente estorbara para la búsqueda mejor - A como están las cosas van a necesitar refuerzos en caso de que ocurra algo.

Ella tiene razón - exclamó J.P. - ustedes sin digimon y nosotros sin Digispirits somos blancos perfectos.

Hasta que pensaste en algo bueno.

Callate Takuya.

Sabemos eso, pero aun así parece que los digimon fueron exterminados - Kouji era ahora el que los hacía pensar, dándoles respuestas lógicas - no hay rastros de ninguno.

Eso también lo sabemos - respondió Alice McCoy - no pueden obligar a ir a un lugar extraño, aunque pienso que los jóvenes estarían mejor aquí.

En eso concuerdo con ella, no podemos arriesgar a los pequeños - Henry miró a su hermana - así que Suzie se queda.

Que! No puedes obligarme!

De nuevo los hermanos Wong estaban protagonizando una guerra campal frente a todos los demás, siendo parados por varios de ellos, a pesar de que al final no resolvieron nada.

Finalmente se resolvió que Alice y los gemelos Kuroaga se quedaran en la mansión, y se suponía que Suzie y Tommy también se iban a quedar, pero Suzie lloró, pataleó e hizo sus rabietas y se puso de un carácter tan insoportable que no tuvieron de otra mas que llevársela. A Tommy se lo llevaron solo por si encontraban su digispirit.

Los que no quisieron ir fueron Kazu y Kenta, argumentando que tenían el deber de proteger a los que se quedaron (según Rika, que a ambos les dio miedo).

A la señal de Takuya, los del viaje comenzaron a despedirse mientras se alejaban, internándose en el bosque hasta que los chicos que se quedaron los perdieron de vista. Ahora con un mapa era imposible perderse... a menos que lo interpretaran mal.

Seguro que es por ahí? - preguntó un Takuya algo impaciente - Seguro que sabes interpretar mapas?

Estas hablando con el Tamer Legendario, no tienes porque preocuparte.

Me preocupo porque yo nunca escuché de un Tamer Legendario.

De lo que deberías de preocuparte es de la bocaza de ese hablador - interrumpió la única pelirroja presente - tiende a hablar de mas y a llevarte a un camino de desesperación del cual no podrás salir...

Me encantas - a esa frase de Takuya todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando, incluso Ryo ya tenía listo el puño con el cual lo golpearía por andársele insinuando a Rika - siempre tienes algo que decir para hacerme enojar.

Note tu sarcasmo, Goggle Kid - respondió ella. Takato iba a decir algo pero de vuelta fue interrumpido - no Bakato, tú eres Googlehead, él es el Goggle Kid.

No iba a decir eso...

Pues entonces cállate!

Y no fue la única pelea, también los hermanos Wong siguieron con sus peleas familiares, y que decir de Kouji vigilando celosamente a su hermano, intentando que la empalagosa de Suzie no se le pegara tanto, inclusive Henry estaba intentando ayudar a Koichi a quitarse a su hermana de encima, sin éxito. Eso ya estaba sacando de quicio a varios de los presentes.

Takato, tu amigo Henry no se va a calmar?

Parece que no J.P., pero así es él, un hermano sobreprotector y de fuerte carácter.

Los hermanos mayores suelen ser así - mencionó Tommy, entrando a la conversación - aunque te llamen llorón y te digan cosas feas te quieren.

Aunque uno sea hijo unico puede ver a los del grupo como sus hermanos.

Buena filosofía J.P.

No quiero caminar! - exclamó Zoe, interrumpiendo la poca tranquilidad que les quedaba a los chicos.

Pues te aguantas! - señaló Kouji, enojado, enfadado, molesto, y algunos otros adjetivos mas - Deja de andar de quejumbrosa!

Es que tú eres hombre y no entiendes!

Y? Que sea hombre no significa que se porte como uno - interrumpió Rika, técnicamente entrando a la conversación porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer - yo no soy hombre y si aguanto las caminatas largas...

Hasta que por fin estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo Nonaka.

Que no se te haga costumbre Kanbara ¬¬x

Sigo diciendo que me encantas como respondes.

Un momento... Rika defendió a alguien? - Juri estaba anonadada, pocas veces había visto a su amiga defender a alguien que no fuera de su familia o su digimon - Estoy que no me lo creo...

A quien defendió mi reina! - Ahora era Ryo el histérico - ella solo puede defenderme a mí!

En tus sueños ¬¬x

No necesito que nadie me defienda - inquirió Kouji muy a la defensiva. Sinceramente estaba harto de toda esa gente - sé cuidarme solo...

Y eso que aun quedaba un largo trecho para llegar al río; el tiempo pasó entre peleas y discusiones hasta que llegaron a dicho río, donde pudieron descansar un rato y llenar unas botellas con agua.

Después de un rato aprovecharon que el río era de poca profundidad para poder pasar, aunque Suzie y Zoe se pusieron tan renuentes que tuvieron que cargarlas para que no se mojaran. O una de dos: intentaban llamar la atención, o eran unas montoneras, aunque para el caso era lo mismo.

Solo nos falta atravesar un par de montañas...

Solo un par? - preguntó la rubia, haciéndole pucheros a Takuya - esto me parece ETERNO

Pues te hubieras quedado en la mansión - le respondió la pelirroja sin inmutarse. Últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre responderle a todos, pero era porque se aburría - no tenemos porque andar cargando con un costal de patatas.

Eso sacó de quicio a la rubia. La mayoría miró raro a la pelirroja, pero los que ya la conocían de antes lo manejaban como la costumbre, pero si notaron que estaba más rara de lo normal.

Vamos a escalar las montañas o las vamos a rodear? - preguntó Tommy al ver el comienzo de una cordillera de montañas. No sabían que tan grandes o altas estaban - supongo que no podemos atravesarlas...

Si Cyberdramon estuviera aquí... pero el ingrato no regresó...

Y tu no lo esperaste.

Que! No voy a esperarlo toda la vida, además tarde o temprano me encontrará...

Tamer desnaturalizado ¬¬x

Pues si su digimon estuviera aquí, de un solo zarpazo nos haría un camino por la montaña...

No lo secundes J.P.

Mejor echemos un vistazo para ver si está muy alta o muy ancha - propuso Koichi, comenzando a subirse a un árbol cercano.

Pero esto no forma parte del plan!

Henry, amigo mío - Ryo le pasó un brazo por los hombros para tranquilizarlo, pero solo logró enfurecerlo mas - Nada de lo que nosotros hagamos forma parte del plan...

Pero tenemos que buscar a Azulongmon!

Ves algo hermano?

Nada aun Kouji - respondió el gemelo desde un punto del árbol - nada fuera de lo... un momento! Algo se acerca a través del bosque!

Cyberdramon!

No, es otra cosa y viene desde el cielo! Es...

No pudo terminar de decirlo porque algo chocó con el árbol donde él estaba e hizo que se tuviera que sostener para no caer. Los chicos que estaban en tierra cayeron al suelo o se sostuvieron de algo para no caer. Cuando acabó el estruendo fue que se dieron cuenta que estaban separados, ya que una enorme barrera color gris había tomado como rehenes a varios de los chicos.

Están todos bien? - preguntó Ryo - No hay ningún herido?

Parece que no - respondió Kouji mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse - que habrá sido eso?

Eso es una kekkai - inquirió Henry haciendo presente sus diversos conocimientos - una especie de barrera... como que algo o alguien no quiere que busquemos los digieggs ni los emblemas.

Oigan, donde rayos está el Goggle Kid? - preguntó Rika al no escuchar ni quejas ni nada por el estilo - también veo que falta Orimoto...

Busquen por todos lados, no pueden estar en la barrera!

Es kekkai - corrigió Henry al joven mayor - kekkai!

Cómo sea me entendieron! Así que búsquenlos!

Pero por mas que buscaron por el bosque y en la ladera de las montañas no encontraron nada. Incluso intentaron romper la barrera, que seguía fija y parecía tener algunos kilómetros de longitud, pero nada pudo romperlos. Ryo empezó a cuestionarse sobre que estaría haciendo Cyberdramon en esos momentos y Henry a quejarse sobre seguir el plan original.

Solo que tenían el problema de que faltaban dos de los integrantes del grupo, y solo tenían pocas opciones: que estuvieran vivos dentro de la barrera y que tuvieran que entrar para sacarlos, que estuvieran vivos y que ellos tuvieran que salir, o que estuvieran ya en el otro mundo.

Pero no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada así que siguieron buscando, pero solo pudieron encontrar un televisor con el que Ryo pudo comunicarse con Gennai para explicarle la situación, pero el viejito solo respondió que esperaran.

Pues entonces hay que tener la esperanza de que salgan con vida...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hohoho! He vuelto! Sin Internet pero he vuelto! No puedo decir mucho porque ando en Internet ajeno xD

Don't worry, be happy xD

Don't worry, be huggies xD

(Chiste regional xD)

Dejen RR!


	4. Plumber Power

He aquí el capítulo cuatro, ya con internet reestablecido pero ahora con falta de tiempo. Este capítulo fue producto de varias noches de insomnio recordando viejos videojuegos de mi infancia... bua! Soy un año más vieja! x.x

En fin, enjoy it!

o.o.o.o.o

.-O sea que faltan Orimoto y Kanbara? - mencionó Henry haciendo cuentas de la gente - pero también faltan Takato y Juri...

.-Entonces no son dos, sino cuatro los que están perdidos - respondió J.P. mientras se sentaba en una roca junto a la barrera - Eso parece infranqueable...

Tanto Ryo como Kouji intentaron atravesar la barrera pero fue en vano, simplemente los repelía de una manera sorprendente. Rika intentó tocarla lentamente, pero con solo pasarle la mano a unos centímetros pudo notar una energía eléctrica que emanaba de ella.

.-Imposible, no podemos entrar - mencionó ella - pero parece que solo ellos podrán salir...

.-Entonces habrá que seguir sin ellos...

Muchos agacharon la cabeza al escuchar la orden de Akiyama; Tommy intentó quejarse pero fue detenido por J.P., este sabía que sus amigos les hubieran deseado que siguieran camino a pesar de todo, capaz que más adelante se encontraban.

.-No podemos dejarlos - dijo el jovencito de la gorra naranja - no... podemos...

.-Tranquilo Tommy, pronto regresaran a nosotros, Zoe-chan aun tiene que elegir su vestido de novia para cuando nos casemos - le dijo J.P. de manera tranquilizante - por eso tiene que regresar...

Pero por dentro sabía que esa decisión no dependía de ellos, sino de los chicos que dejaron dentro de la barrera.

Continuaron su camino hacia el siguiente punto del mapa.

o.o.o.o.o

En cuanto Takuya se despertó de su inconsciencia gritó al ver los barrotes en los que estaba encerrado. Todavía si fuera una celda, pero estaba encerrado en una jaula para pájaros a unos treinta metros de altura sobre un piso de lava ardiendo. Y eso no era todo, sino que su vestimenta era muy diferente a la que había llevado al digimundo; ya no era su traje de aventurero, sino un vestido largo de color rosa, sin estilo alguno.

.-Hasta que por fin te despertaste chico...

.-Katou-san! - la voz era de Juri Katou, la cual también estaba encerrada en las mismas condiciones que ella - En donde estamos?

.-No lo sé, solo te pido que no mires hacia abajo, yo lo hice y no me agradó para nada la idea...

No lo hubiera dicho, ya que inmediatamente Takuya se acercó a un barrote de la jaula y miró hacia abajo, encontrando un sin fin de lava ardiente.

.-WAAA! Estamos perdidos! Moriremos aquí! Como pollos rostizados!

.-No sé en donde nos encontramos... las paredes son de piedra y como ya viste el suelo es de lava, aunque podamos salir de estas jaulas caeríamos sin remedio alguno... - al escuchar eso Takuya comenzó a balancearse desesperadamente, cosa que asustó a la chica pensando que se iba a caer al vació - Cálmate!

.-Cómo quieres que me calme! - exclamó el chico con desesperación - No sabemos en donde estamos! Y los demás! Dónde se supone que están!

.-Si pudiera responderte lo haría - respondió ella con determinación e intentando que el chico se calmara - pero no lo sé!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Los ojos de Takuya se colocaron en lo que podría ser su salida, tierra firme a unos quince metros de la lava. Una misión suicida.

Lo mejor sería esperar a que llegaran los demás a rescatarlos, aunque realmente dudaba que quisieran rescatarlo a él, ya que conociendo a Kouji, y por lo que pudo notar de Rika, a ambos les convenía que desapareciera.

.-Pronto vendrán a rescatarnos - mencionó la chica con unos suspiros prolongados - solo espero que Takato llegue pronto...

En silencio, Takuya observaba como Juri miraba hacia tierra firme, esperando a que en cualquier momento entraran a rescatarlos.

.-"Por favor chicos... lleguen pronto..."

o.o.o.o.o

El sol le pegó en el rostro a Zoe, haciéndole un pequeño cosquilleo en sus ojos que hizo que se levantara. A su lado encontró a un Takato dormido profundamente boca abajo, susurrando cosas de las cuales solo alcanzó a entender un "Juri... yo también te quiero" y luego se movió de manera súbita.

.-AAAGGGHHH! - gritó, haciendo que Takato despertara de un buen susto y que se pusiera a dar vueltas por el suelo. Este se recuperó del susto y procedió a observar que le pasaba a la chica - no puede ser!

.- Que pasa? En donde estamos?

.-Pasa, que me duele mi cabeza! - exclamó, solo para que a Takato le saliera una tremenda gotaza - y mi ropa! Esta no es mi ropa!

Zoe corrió hacia un estanque cercano solo para verse en un overol de mezclilla y una camiseta roja de manga corta, además de que su rubio cabello estaba siendo opacado por una gorra del mismo color. Takato vestía igual, solo que en color verde.

.-Parezco...! Parezco...!

.-Plomero? - complementó él.

.-Pues entonces somos unos plomeros no tan fashion!

Mientras Takato solo sonreía de una manera graciosa, Zoe buscaba su ropa por todos mientras murmuraba cosa sobre lo antiestético que se miraba un traje de plomero en una mujer.

De repente el cielo se oscureció y de entre las nubes se formó el rostro de un Shogungekomon. Tanto Takato como Zoe se asustaron un poco, y más ella, ya que se cayó al estanque.

.-Si quieren rescatar a sus princesas tendrán que entrar a mi castillo y ganarme... claro que si no... yo dominaré todo el mundo!

.-Princesas? - Takato estaba asombrado, mientras el Shogungekomon seguía hablando de cosas sin sentido - este mundo es...

.-Un par de plomeros no podrá ganarme!

En cuanto el Shogungekomon desapareció del cielo, pudieron ver un castillo a lo lejos, al puro estilo de las películas de la edad media. Lo que no les quedaba claro era eso de las princesas, aunque tal vez se trataba de Juri, Rika o Suzie, que también estaban en el equipo.

Solo si iban a ese castillo podían averiguarlo.

.-Esto es algo muy raro, pero no nos queda de otra...

.-Esta muy lejos, mejor vamos a buscar a los chicos - respondió ella de manera suplicante, aunque realmente lo que quería encontrar era un lugar en donde secarse de la mojada que se dio al caer al estanque - por favor...

.-Que no escuchaste? Hay princesas en ese castillo, capaz que los chicos se encuentran en camino hacia allá y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo...

.-Aun así y con todo lo que ha pasado, este lugar me parece familiar...

El camino era de piedra caliza, mientras piedras amarillas y verdes flotaban sobre el suelo a una altura determinada. Les llamó la atención que varias de las piedras tuvieran un signo de admiración en ellas.

.-Sigo creyendo que esto es muy raro...

.-Ni que lo digas, no sé dónde está mi verdadera ropa! Eran botas de Prada..

.-No hay que quejarnos - Takato se acercó a una de las piedras flotantes - sigo diciendo que esto me es muy familiar...

.-Ya me cansé de todo esto! - Zoe estaba tan enojada que golpeó una de las piedras - estoy completamente harta!

De la piedra salió un tulipán rojo, cosa que sorprendió tanto a la chica como al joven, aunque no tanto como a este ultimo.

.-No puedo creer esto... - Takato tomó la flor roja e inmediatamente su traje de plomero verde cambió, siendo ahora su camisa y gorra blanca con los tonos verdes - no puedo creer esto...

.-Ahora que pasa? Estoy intentando quejarme!

.-Estamos dentro de un videojuego! - exclamó el castaño - un clásico para ser mas exactos!

.-Perdon? Creo que te pegaste muy duro en esa cabezota que tienes...

Pero claro que ahora todo concordaba, si ese videojuego lo jugaba años antes con Kazu y Kenta, inclusive recordó que lo habían pasado todo y que lo catalogaron como clásico.

Takato procedió a explicarle todo el juego a la rubia con detalles básicos, luego golpeó otra piedra flotante y de ella salió una pluma, e hizo que Zoe la tomara. Inmediatamente, Zoe se vio con el mismo traje de plomero pero ahora con una larga capa amarilla, que según ella, la hacía verse peor.

.-Bien, ya estamos listos, pero recuerda que para eliminar a un enemigo solo tienes que girar sobre tu propio eje o saltarle encima.

.-Puedes decirlo en palabras entendibles?

.-Que si ves a los malos solo des vueltas o los golpees!

Una vez que Takato le dijo las instrucciones de una manera muy clara (mas bien, que ella entendiera fácilmente) comenzaron el camino hacia el castillo.

Los enemigos resultaron ser unos gekomon y demidevimons, los cuales Takato enfrentaba con bolas de fuego que salían de sus manos. Aun así, intentaba alentar a Zoe para que le ayudara, aunque sin mucho resultado.

.-Vamos! Saltales encima!

.-Kya! Es que son feos!

.-No tienes remedio...

A pesar de las protestas de la rubia, Takato hizo que atacara a un par de enemigos que le salieron frente a ella. El camino hacia el palacio del Shogungekomon cada vez se miraba mas cerca.

.-Creo que esto me esta gustando - mencionó la rubia con cierta risita, después de andar aplastando enemigos - estamos quemando calorías...

.-Admito que pensé que tu segunda frase iba a ser otra cosa...

.-Pues estas ranas no saben con quien se meten... Girl Power!

Al contrario de lo que Takato creía, Zoe se miraba mas confiada, e incluso comenzó a aplastar a los enemigos con diversos saltos y patadas al puro estilo de algún artista de cine. Y mientras Zoe acababa con mas enemigos de los que podía imaginar, Takato solo lamentaba su suerte.

.-He creado un monstruo...

o.o.o.o.o

.-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí...

Takuya estaba harto de intentar mover los barrotes. Los golpeaba, mordía, atacaba, pero esos barrotes no sucumbían a ningún esfuerzo por mas que lo hiciera. En cambio Juri estaba de lo más tranquila, sentada y recargada en los barrotes de su jaula.

.-Eres rara - le mencionó Takuya a la chica - deberías de estar igual o más desesperada que yo!

.-Eso es mas de Kazu y Kenta - respondió ella, sonriendo tranquilamente - además, creo que tarde o temprano nos van a rescatar...

.-De eso no me preocupo, solo... - se desesperó completamente - NO QUIERO USAR EL ESTUPIDO VESTIDITO ROSA!

.-Pues a mí me tocó el amarillo...

No era que la chica no le cayera bien, pero realmente le hacía desesperarse. Lo único que aun no sabía era como iba a salir de esa jaula, ya que aun quedaba la incógnita de cómo iban a evitar caer en la lava ardiente que tenían por suelo.

.-Estos vestiditos me recuerdan algo - mencionó Juri mientras Takuya seguía haciéndose golpes en la cabeza con los barrotes - pero no recuerdo que es...

Takuya dejó de darse golpes cuando la jaula comenzó a mecerse, al igual que la de Juri. Un enorme Shogungekomon apareció sobre un camino hecho de bloques, los cuales aparecían conforme avanzaba, hasta quedar frente a las jaulas suspendidas sobre la lava.

.-Pronto esos hermanitos desaparecerán de este mundo, y la isla File será mía!

.-Creo que se refiere a Kouji y Koichi - mencionó Takuya a Juri, mientras el digimon seguía hablando - han de venir a rescatarnos!

.-O tal vez son Henry y Suzie - le respondió ella intentando sonreír, ya que una gotaza caía por su frente - olvídalo, si son ellos estamos perdidos...

El Shogungekomon dejó de hablar y se retiró del lugar, pero Takuya pudo ver que en su lugar estaban os bloques con un signo de interrogación. Se quedó helado y cayó al piso de su jaula, meciéndola un poco. Por primera vez le daba la razón a la chica sobre permanecer tranquilos.

.-Estamos en un videojuego... - Takuya se resignó a permanecer en la jaula - wa wa wa...

.-Con razón se me hacía conocido tu vestido! Es el de la princesa!

.-Callate!

.-Pero te ves bien!

.- Espera a que Kouji nos rescate, le daré una paliza a ese Shogungekomon!

De repente se abrió la puerta y el Shogungekomon apareció al disiparse una nube de humo, cayendo ante los ojos de los enjaulados. Ambos miraron al digimon de manera extraña, pero los ojos del digimon estaban en blanco y entonces se dieron cuenta de que alguien lo había derrotado.

.-Hasta que por fin llegas Minamoto! - gritó Takuya mientras se balanceaba en la jaula para llamar la atención de las dos siluetas que aparecieron - por primera vez me alegro de verte!

.-Kouji? Dónde esta Kouji?

.-Zoe? - el castaño reconoció la voz de su amiga.

.-A quien esperabas? A los superamigos?

.-Vamos a sacarlos de aquí - mencionó Takato - Takuya? Que haces con un vestido rosa?

Takuya se sonrojó e intentó cubrirse la cara para que Zoe no lo mirara vestido de esa forma, mientras Juri daba las ordenes para que los pudieran bajar sin que las jaulas cayeran a la lava ardiente. Takato y Zoe se pusieron a dar vueltas para pensar, intentando encontrar dicha solución.

.-Debe haber algo que se puede hacer... - mencionó Takuya desde su jaula - algo se puede hacer!

.-Takuya, podemos...

.- Déjame pensar Takato, no puedo concentrarme...

.- Pero Takuya...

.-Estoy... pensando...

.- Pe...

.-Estoy... intentando... - chispas eléctricas parecían salir de sus ojos - PENSAR!

.-Solo decía...

.-QUE!

.-Que podrían usar el par de bloques que dejó el Shogungekomon...

Takuya se quedó paralizado, con un tic en el ojo que les decía a los demás que intentaba asimilar lo dicho por el compañero. Cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta que los recién llegados se estaban acercando al par de bloques color púrpura.

.-No lo sé, pero siento algo - Zoe se agachó frente a uno de los bloques - Lo que sea que es, me esta llamando...

Y no solamente era la rubia, sino que también Takato sentía como algo lo llamaba en el otro bloque.

.-A lo mejor es... Guilmon...

Estaban como poseídos por algo. En cuanto tocaron los bloques, dos luces salieron de ellos. Desde su jaula, Takuya pudo ver como el espíritu del viento se insertaba en el D-Scan de Zoe, mientras que un digihuevo salía del bloque donde estaba Takato, insertándose en el D-Arc de este.

.-Es... Guilmon? - preguntó el tamer.

.-No lo creo, mas bien parece uno de los digieggs que nos dijo Gennai - respondió la rubia - parece que es el digiegg de la esperanza...

.-Vaya, que cosas...

.- Muy bien, entonces bajemos a los chicos! Spirit Evolution!

Zoe digievolucionó en Fairymon, ante las miradas atontadas de Takato y Juri, los cuales nunca habían visto que un humano evolucionara a digimon, no como ellos, que se fusionaban con su digimon.

Ya con Zoe como Fairymon, pudieron bajar fácilmente a los chicos apressados. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo y que Zoe hubiera regresado a la normalidad, el escenario comenzó a desaparecer, al igual que sus disfraces, volviendo su ropa a la normalidad. Eso significaba que habían ganado y que no había nadie mas para rescatar.

Pero no contaban que al salir del juego no encontraran a nadie esperándolos en el lugar.

.-Pero que...? No pueden dejarnos aquí!

.-Lo mas seguro es que hayan seguido camino - Juri estaba algo nostálgica, pero feliz de que hubieran salido de ahí - Era lo más lógico, el viejito dijo que había puntos de concentración de energía, pero no dijo que en esos puntos estuvieran los digieggs o sus digispirits...

.-Entonces que hacemos? - preguntó Zoe mientras se tumbaba en el suelo a descanzar un poco - no quiero quedarme aquí para siempre!

.-Han de estar algo lejos, ha pasado tiempo desde que salimos de la mansión... descansemos aquí, mañana seguiremos camino...

.-Takato tiene razón, no podemos caminar en la noche, y mucho menos sin un MAPA!

.-Pero calma Takuya...

Mientras Zoe intentaba calmar a Takuya, la pareja restante se preparó para pasar la noche al aire libre, buscando unos leños para armar una fogata. Ya mas adelante los chicos decidieron turnarse las guardias.

.-Que tanto murmuran? - preguntó Takuya al ver que las chicas lo miraban fijamente.

.-Nada Takuya, solo que te quedaba bien el color rosa...

.-Cállate Zoe!

o.o.o.o.o

.-Creen que esta bien que los hayamos dejado?

.-Ya deja de preocuparte Tommy, Takuya es fuerte, estará bien, y ya veras que cuidará de mi Zoe-chan, ya que si le pasa algo...

.-J.P., los celos...

.-Perdón...

J.P. y Tommy parecían los mas preocupados, pero era por sus amigos y por eso podían sentir muy de cerca el peligro que tanto Takuya como Zoe estaban corriendo. El grupo había decidido seguir el camino después de un par de horas de espera, al haber analizado la situación y por no permitir mas retrasos.

Al anochecer ya habían cruzado una montaña y se preparaban para acampar al aire libre. Suzie y Rika apartaron su rincón por ser las únicas mujeres en el grupo (mas bien, Rika alegaba no poder dejar a Suzie junto a unos sicópatas pervertidos, a pesar de las protestas de Suzie por querer estar al lado de Koichi) y los chicos a los otros lados, turnándose la vigilancia.

El único que parecía contento era Koichi, por no tener a Suzie al lado, mientras su hermano se moría de la rabia.

.-Mañana seguiremos, y por lo pronto esperemos no encontrarnos con las barreras sorpresa...

.-Kekkai Ryo - corrigió Henry - es kekkai...

.-Como sea, me entendieron...

Una vez que se repartieron los turnos de guardias pudieron estar un poco mas tranquilos para descansar. A la mañana siguiente todo empezó muy activo. El desayuno lo había cocinado Kouji a petición de su hermano, y después de desayunar y arreglar todo siguieron camino.

Resultó que el punto no quedaba muy lejos del lugar donde habían acampado, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada, solo un par de árboles y un pastizal enorme. Definitivamente solo había sido una perdida de tiempo, y era lo que mas enfurecía a algunos.

.-Hay que regresar por Takato y Juri, no han de estar lejos de aquí.

.-Wong, no podemos retroceder ahora, hemos avanzado mucho.

.-No entiendes nada Minamoto? No tiene caso que sigamos el camino si no encontraremos nada!

.-Pero tampoco podemos saberlo si no avanzamos - Rika impuso su presencia en la discusión al ver que Henry estaba dispuesto a llegar a mayores - ustedes no son los únicos que se preocupan por sus amigos o que quieren regresar a sus casas!

.-Extraño a mis padres, a mi hermano - Tommy se hizo presente, aunque a veces se sentía ignorado. Se quitó su gorro en señal de frustración - y a mis amigos que dejamos atrás, pero se que ellos quisieran que siguiera adelante y que superara todos mis problemas...

.-Bueno niños, es hora de seguir adelante - Ryo tomó a Rika de la cintura y comenzó a caminar - no pode... Auch! - exclamó al sentir un codazo de la pelirroja - sabes que eso me enciende...

.-A ti hasta un Numemon en tanga te enciende...

.-Te prefiero a ti en tanga.

No hubiera dicho eso porque le cayó una bofetada que le dejó la cara marcada de rojo. Rika tomó el D-Arc de Ryo y comenzó a guiar al grupo hacia el siguiente punto marcado. Los chicos ya no se sorprendían de las reacciones de la pelirroja.

.-Es fuerte...

.-Y no es nada Tommy - Suzie sonreía como nunca - No has visto la fuerza de su puño, y reza porque no la veas enojada...

.-No está enojada?

Suzie siguió caminando, tarareando una canción que pronto sacó de quicio a su hermano, para luego volver a pegársele a Koichi como si fuera un chicle. Henry iba a estallar, ningún chico se acercaba a su hermana sin probar antes la fuerza de sus ataques de karate.

.-El cielo se esta nublando...

.-No digas tonterías Tommy...

.-En serio Kouji, se esta nublando...

Levantaron la vista al cielo, viendo como algo se acercaba a una velocidad increíble.

.-Es una barrera! Corran hacia los lados!

.-Con un demonio Ryo! - gritó Henry - te digo que es una kekkai!

La barrera cayó en la tierra estrepitosamente. Ryo comenzó a llamar a los chicos para verificar que estaban completos, pero Kouji y Suzie eran los que estaban desesperados. Ryo suspiró resignado.

.-No puede ser... Henry... y el otro gemelo... este digimundo nos quiere separar a todos...

.o.o.o.o.o

Muajajaja! El trauma de los videojuegos regresa! Ah... aquellos viejos tiempos donde jugaba Mario Bros... (a poco no le atinaron? Ese era el videojuego!) y en el capítulo siguiente está otro de mis traumas, solo espero estar viva para ese entonces, con eso de que conseguí un trabajo en la mañana, la escuela en la tarde, ando toda loca, espero poder sobrevivir la siguiente semana.

No olviden visitar mi grupo de Digimon! Estoy preparando unas cosillas por ahí que les van a gustar n.n

Saludos desde México y no olviden su sugerencia/critica/consejo/etc en un RR.

Nayru.


	5. Koichi's Darkness and Kouji to the Past

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Digimon ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Creen que si lo tuviera estuviera haciendo fics?

No molesto y he aquí el capitulo cinco. Notas al final.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Henry despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Nunca había tomado bebida alcohólica alguna, ni siquiera cuando Hirokazu y Kenta los llevaron a Takato y a él a una tardeada donde había alcohol rebajado, pero el dolor lo hacía imaginarse que así se sentía una cabeza después de una gran noche de parranda.

A su lado pudo distinguir una silueta en un rarísimo disfraz. Por el pelo pudo notar que era Koichi, pero se le hacía raro que estuviera en un disfraz, y aunque le caía mal optó por despertarlo.

.-Hey, despierta - Henry comenzó a mover un poco al gemelo, pero fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que traía unos enormes guantes blancos en sus manos - pero que es esto!

.-Ein? Wong-san, que pasa? - Koichi se despertó lentamente y miró a Henry detenidamente - por qué traes ese disfraz?

.-Tu también traes un disfraz...

Todo era tan raro, para empezar el vestuario era de lo más raro posible, y que decir del escenario, era lo mas parecido a un salón de baile de color blanco, con columnas y adornos del mismo color.

.-Creo que conozco este escenario, y estas ropas - mencionó Henry mientras buscaba algo - es de un videojuego al que le di la vuelta hace muchos años... y si mal no recuerdo había una llave... - revisó en una esquina y encontró una llave del tamaño de una espada - Aquí está! Y también esta la tuya!

.-La mía parece un artefacto de Batman - Koichi tomó lo que parecía ser su arma - Y que pasa en el juego?

.-Tu arma se llama Soul Eater, y la mía es una Kingdom Key...

.-Como sea, que es lo que pasa en el juego?

.-Primero hay que analizar la situación: Fuimos atrapados por una kekkai que nos trasladó al escenario de un videojuego. Tal vez seamos los únicos encerrados aquí, pero tal vez no lo seamos, y supongo que tenemos que ganar para salir de aquí...

Eso lo dijo como si fuera su último hálito de respiración, pero no respondió la pregunta del gemelo.

Caminaron hacia el final del salón lentamente por si salía algún enemigo. Al llegar a la puerta se quedaron estáticos, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El ambiente se tensó notablemente, duraron unos cuantos minutos parados frente a la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que Henry carraspeó y le dirigió la palabra al gemelo.

.-No quiero que te acerques a mi hermana...

.-Yo no me he acercado a tu hermana - Koichi decía la verdad a un no muy convencido Henry - ella es la que se me acerca...

.-Si claro...

Henry tocó la puerta con la llave y esta se abrió, revelando una luz que los cegó por unos momentos. Ambos chicos no tuvieron otra opción que no fuera entrar.

.-Así que piensan rescatar a Naminé - un Devimon envuelto en una capucha los enfrentó - entiéndanlo, sus recuerdos no sirven para nada...

El Devimon se la pasó hablando sobre los recuerdos y dio parte de la historia del juego. Koichi y Henry escuchaban atentamente para no perder ninguna pista que pudieran utilizar.

.-Ya recordé! - exclamó Henry de repente - es el Chain of Memories! Y el personaje que representas tiene una confusión debido a sus sentimientos sobre la luz y la oscuridad!

.-No tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar, creo que Devimon nos va a atacar...

En cuanto Devimon terminó de hablar, ambos chicos se vieron envueltos en una pelea contra él. Henry utilizaba la Kingdom Key, su llave en forma de espada, mientras que Koichi la Soul Eater, su arma con forma de ala de vampiro. Primero tenían que romperle la defensa para luego atacarlo.

.-Si los digimon están saliendo en los juegos, significa que estan atrapados debido a los programas que intentan modificar los datos digitales...

.-Lamento sacarte de tu ensueño Wong-san, pero estamos luchando contra un Devimon!

.-Intenta utilizar mas de tres golpes seguidos, y si llegas al Dark Mode intenta usar algún poder...

.-No tengo DigiSpirit!

.-No lo necesitas, yo me refiero a algo parecido a esto... - Henry cargó su Kingdom Key - Ataque relámpago!

Mostró la Kingdom Key y se lanzó hacia el enemigo, dándole tres golpes que sacaban chispas al tocarlo. Koichi se quedó estupefacto, y el digimon se mostraba algo cansado por la pérdida de fuerza que pasó debido al ataque.

.-Fue sorprendente...

.-Y eso no es nada, tu solo atácalo y procura llegar al Dark Mode! Fuego aéreo!

Koichi se enfocó en atacar al digimon pero no quería caer en el Dark Mode. Era como si la oscuridad de ese personaje intentara apoderarse de él. Pensaba que no era casualidad que le hubiese tocado un personaje así, lo que sea que estaba manejando el juego conocía a sus jugadores y los ponía en algo que los identificara.

.-Vamos Koichi! Tenemos que rescatar a Naminé!

.-Y quién es Naminé?

.-No lo sé, podría ser Rika o mi hermana... ya no sé en que debo creer...

.-Y cuanta vida se supone que tiene este enemigo?

.-No lo recuerdo, unas cuatro o cinco barras... pero si pasas al Dark Mode puedes usar el Dark aura, eso baja más de la mitad...

Quedarse en la luz o sucumbir en la oscuridad, la elección que los ayudaría a salvarse o la que los eliminaría para siempre. Henry hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver como el gemelo dudaba, pero no había otra oportunidad para derrotar al enemigo mas que esa.

.-No puedo elegir un camino, la oscuridad depende de la luz y viceversa...

.-Entonces no tienes que temerle a la oscuridad!

Henry tenía razón, tenía que enfrentarse a la oscuridad que existía en el corazón de ese personaje que representaba.

Solo así pudo entrar de lleno a la pelea, provocando varios rompe-combos que le ayudaron a incrementar su propia oscuridad para poder activar el Dark Mode. A pesar de que Koichi casi no le caía bien, Henry se dedicaba a cubrirlo.

.-Ya casi no tiene ataques - se refirió Wong al enemigo, el cual se pasaba repitiendo ataques cada vez mas - Hay que aprovechar!

.-Cierto! Dark Mode!

En cuanto lo dije, su vestimenta cambió. En vez del chaleco amarillo y el pantalón bombacho, ahora traía una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo con un corazón invertido, pantalones de cuero y una especie de falda hawaiana blanca.

.-Eso es! - exclamó Henry al ver el Dark Mode del gemelo - Yo lo distraigo y tu ejecutas tus ataques!

.-Esta bien!

Koichi lanzó una bola de fuego hacia el Devimon mientras Henry lo distraía. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que faltaba poco para derrotar a su enemigo, así que se prepararon para su ataque final.

.-Trinity Limit!

Henry se balanceó en el piso con la llave, haciendo muestra de sus dotes de artes marciales, poniendo todo de una luz blanca que iluminó hasta los rincones más oscuros. En cuanto terminó, Koichi hizo una pose con su Soul Eater.

.-Dark Aura!

Ahora el lugar se oscureció y el gemelo atacó al Devimon por diversos ángulos al volar por el lugar, terminándolo con unas explosiones en el piso. Devimon desapareció y ambos chicos se tiraron en el suelo, cansados.

.-Ser un héroe de videojuego es muy cansado...

.-Ni que lo digas...

.-Después de esto, creo que te dejaré salir con mi hermana...

.-Yo no quiero salir con tu hermana...

.-Pero... ¿Qué tu no querías andar con mi hermana?

.-Wong-san, me agrada tu hermana, solo que no tanto como para que sea mi novia...

.-Pero yo los miraba...

.-Ella se me pega como chicle¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta?

El haber derrotado al villano hacía que la kekkai se quitara poco a poco, y que sus ropas volvieran a la normalidad. Antes de que la barrera desapareciera por completo, la Kingdom Key de Henry se convirtió en un rayo de luz que se metió en su D-Arc, mientras la Soul Eater de Koichi se transformaba en Digispirit y entraba a su D-Scan. Cuando la barrera se quitó por completo, vieron que no había nadie que los hubiera esperado.

Era eso, o la kekkai los había trasladado a otro lugar del digimundo.

.-Para que yo haya recibido mi digispirit de la oscuridad y tu el digiegg de la luz entonces si es algo grave...

.-No tengo un termino científico para lo que esta pasando - mencionó Henry - hay algo o alguien que quiere evitar que salgamos del digimundo y regresemos a nuestras dimensiones...

o.o.o.o.o

La luz comenzó a pegarle en el rostro, haciendo que abriera los ojos lentamente. El cielo lo miro del mismo azul de siempre, mas sintió mas pesada la cabeza. Se llevo la mano a esta y su pañoleta había desaparecido para dar paso a un gorro verde. Y no nada mas eso, traía un traje de mallas grises y camisa verde perico, el mismo color del gorro, además de un cinto con una espada.

.-¿Dónde rayos estoy?

Una vez que se puso de pie echo un vistazo para ver donde estaba, pero solo encontró un pequeño pueblo solitario, sin ninguna señal de vida.

Miró la parte del pueblo que tenia a la vista, casas formadas paralelamente a las calles, y un gran castillo amurallado que expedía un aura maligna.

.-Esto es demasiado raro...

Kouji se quito la gorrita verde y se puso su pañoleta, la cual estaba en uno de los bolsillos de la camisa. Camino hacia las casas y toco cada una de las puertas para pedir información, pero nadie salía a contestar. Desistió de buscar en las casas cuando encontró una taberna que parecía estar abierta.

No había dado un paso cuando un Digitamamon le salió al paso e hizo que se sentara en una mesa. Entonces se cuestiono la probabilidad de estar en un digimundo distinto.

.-Gusta algo de comer? Nuestra comida siempre tiene un precio especial.

.-Solo quiero un poco de agua... por cierto, en que lugar estamos.

.-Esta es la villa Kakariko.

.-Y porque la villa esta tan silenciosa?

.-Es por culpa de Vaati, desde que capturo a la princesa ha sembrado el terror en todo Hyrule y sus alrededores... solo esperamos que el heroe legendario llegue a salvarnos...

.-Héroe legendario? - susurro Kouji, pero luego se puso a pensar - "Héroe Legendario, Tamer Legendario... tal vez sea Ryo..."

.-Esa extraña marca que tienes en tu mano me hace pensar que tu eres ese héroe...

El chico miro sus manos solo para darse cuenta que en la derecha tenia el kanji de la luz. Inmediatamente salió corriendo, sabia que tenia que buscar mas información, pero no quería hacerlo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba frente al amurallado castillo, observando las grandes puertas de madera que interrumpían el paso. Tuvo que hacerse al lado para evitar que esas mismas puertas de madera le cayeran encima.

.-Ayúdenme! Alguien que me salve!

.-Pero que! - Kouji se helo al escuchar la voz, volteo y se encontró a una Suzie Wong en un Centarumon, y no iba sola - Wong!

.-Minamoto! Sácame de aquí!

.-Sálvate tu misma!

.-Ya lo intente! Pero este Wizardmon me tiene en sus manos!

El Wizardmon dijo unas palabras que Kouji no entendió para nada por andar escuchando los gritos de Suzie sobre una espada en el fondo del bosque.

.-Jamás podrás rescatar a la princesa - decía el Wizardmon - Muajajajajajaja!

.-Que? RescatarlaElla es la princesa? Ni madres!

.-Mira estúpido Minamoto: O me rescatas o juro que te pateare tan fuerte ese espléndido y redondo trasero que tienes y te mandare hasta lo mas recóndito del culo de Japón!

.-I don't care - respondió el gemelo mientras se alejaba - See ya!

.-Minamotoooo!

Eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que el Wizardmon se la llevara. Por primera vez en lo que Kouji llevaba conociéndola, se sentía feliz, tan feliz que inclusive se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se regreso al pueblo silbando una melodía de tono feliz, pensando en las dos opciones que tenia: ir a buscar a su hermano y amigos o festejar que se había librado de Suzie.

Bah, después de todo haría las dos cosas, pero primero festejaría el haberse quitado a la mocosa Wong de encima, y por fin la alejaría de su hermano. Oh si, la dicha lo llenaba completamente.

Camino hacia la taberna de nuevo, pero el Digitamamon le decía exactamente lo mismo. Todo ese digimundo (si era que se le podía llamar así) era demasiado raro, todos los de la taberna le decían lo mismo. Tal ves tenia que hacer lo que le decían e ir a buscar al héroe legendario. Ahí en la taberna arreglo unas cosas para emprender la búsqueda y salió un par de horas mas tarde.

.-Hago cuentas de que este lugar se me hace muy familiar... - Kouji seguía pensando mientras caminaba, recordando varias veces en que Takuya le había mencionado algo relacionado, pero no lograba recordar - Villa Kakariko? Que nombre tan ridículo...

De repente, vio como los diferentes digimon comenzaban a correr despavoridos del pueblo, al verlos, Kouji mando su mano hacia la empuñadura de la espada que estaba en su cinto, dispuesto a defenderse.

.-Por favor! Ayúdenos a derrotar a Vaatí! - le dijo un pequeño Plotmon al acercarse - rescate a la princesa!

.-Vaati? Quien es ese tipo?

.-Vaati el brujo, tiene que usar la trifuerza para derrotarlo... use la trifuerza!

Vaati, princesa, trifuerza, esas cosas no las podía entender aunque se las inyectaran en el cerebro, aunque se le hacían familiares.

Muy familiares.

Demasiado familiares.

.-No puede ser...

Quería darse de topes con la pared, golpearse hasta quedar inconsciente y así de esa manera olvidar la situación, en vez de tener que ir a rescatar a la chica Wong. Pero ahora caía en cuenta, tenia que rescatar a Suzie para encontrar a los demás, ya que probablemente ellos también habían sido avisados para rescatarla.

Solamente pudo quejarse de que dios le había hecho una mala jugada, y no le quedo mas remedio que aceptarla.

.-Creo que tengo que ir por la dichosa espadita esa al bosque ese... - comenzó a patear piedras del camino - Pero... ¿Por qué la chiquilla esa lo sabia?

Emprendió huida hacia el bosque que le habían dicho varios digimon. Se le hizo fácil de atravesar, inclusive encontró la dichosa espada por inercia, como si ha hubiera atravesado ese bosque antes. Una vez que tuvo la espada en las manos, el kanji de la luz comenzó a brillar fuertemente.

.-Es mi digispirit...

La espada lo reconoció enseguida, y por única vez se sintió capaz de ir a rescatar a Suzie para encontrar a sus amigos.

.-Pues bien, creo que es hora de enfrentar a ese Wizardmon...

o.o.o.o.o

Suzie caminaba de un lado a otro en su celda, moviendo su vestido con cada paso que daba y revolviéndose el cabello para no pensar que el gemelo la había dejado a su suerte. ¿Por qué de todos los gemelos que había en el digimundo se tenia que encontrar precisamente con ESE gemelo?

.-Ah pero cuando lo vea le voy a patear el trasero hasta que se hinche tanto que un alfiler lo pueda reventar...

Su mirada era furiosa, incluso el Wizardmon que la tenia cautiva se las tenia que ver con cuidado.

.-Oh si, témanle a la grandiosa Suzie Wong! Muajajajajaja!

Su pequeña mente estaba maquinando alguna tortura contra el inocente Kouji Minamoto cuando la puerta de su celda de ladrillos se abrió, revelando precisamente a ese gemelo que le había abandonado a su suerte. Este la tomo del brazo y comenzó a halarla para sacarla de ahí.

.-Que te pasa! No seas bruto!

.-Solo camina, aun no se acaba esto.

.-Claro que no! Tenemos que ir al santuario para que puedas encerrar el poder supremo.

.-Como sabes todo eso?

.-Oye, en mi casa yo soy la vicia en lo que se refiere a videojuegos...

La chica lo guió hasta lo que parecía una iglesia en las afueras del castillo. No podía decirse que le agradaba, pero Kouji admitió que la chica no caía tan mal después de todo. El único punto malo que le encontraba era esa actitud tan alegre y pegajosa que molestaba a su hermano Koichi, precisamente porque como su gemelo, sabia que Koichi se sentía incomodo con la chiquilla esa pegada en su brazo.

Tal vez su gemelo no decía anda, pero como su hermano menor (o mas bien por andar de metiche o cotilla) Kouji sentía la obligación de decirle a la chica que lo dejara en paz.

Era su deber como hermano, y lo sentía mas grande al ser gemelo.

.-Piensas que soy una enfadosa¿No? - Suzie le adivino el pensamiento, el no pudo ocultar una mueca de desconcierto - Piensas que soy un estorbo, por eso callas...

.-Por que siempre te le pegas a mi hermano?

.-No se, supongo que me cae bien, es un lindo chico, pero no es mi tipo...

.-Entonces...?

.-Has de creer que solo quiero llamar la atención, y es cierto, pero hasta cierto punto - la pequeña actuó de manera tan madura que hasta ella misma se daba miedo - es divertido ver como mi hermano se enoja o como tu haces esas caras extrañas...

.-Koichi es mi hermano y tengo que protegerlo.

.-Lo se, yo hago lo mismo con mi hermano... - sonrió de manera traviesa - siempre le espanto las novias... mira, ya llegamos...

Una vez en el santuario, el kanji de la luz volvió a brillar y activo el altar que se encontraba en el centro, del cual salió un huevo rojo con una especie de cuerno. El D-Arc de Suzie se activo y recibió el digiegg del valor, para después ser testigo de cómo la barrera comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, al igual que sus disfraces y regresando sus ropas normales.

.-Bueh, ya me había acostumbrado a ser princesa...

.-Créeme Wong, que si vuelves a serlo, no seré el hobbit que te rescate...

.-No es hobbit, es elfo.

.-Lo que sea, el caso es que me entendiste - miro a su alrededor, la barrera ya se había disuelto en su totalidad - que dices? Buscamos a los demás o regresamos a la mansión?

.-Supongo que tenemos que regresar, no tenemos un mapa como para seguir a Rika y a los demás...

.-Pues entonces vamos de regreso...

Suzie asintió y ya con su digispirit, Kouji digievoluciono a Wolfmon para buscar quien estaba a la vista y de paso el camino mas rápido y comenzar su camino hacia la mansión. No encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros cerca, así que Wolfmon regreso a ser Kouji y junto con Suzie, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mansión.

Ella lo vio de reojo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa... si seguía así, lo mas seguro era que derretiría esa coraza que Kouji tenia para ella.

.-"Ya lo veras Minamoto, te quitare esa venda que tienes... claro que después de patearte el trasero..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No tengo remedio, soy una vicio de los videojuegos, la prueba esta en este episodio donde la primera parte fue el KH: Chain of Memories y en la segunda recordé mis épocas doradas cuando me la pasaba en un Super Nintendo o un N64 jugando Zelda, de hecho cuando escribía esa parte me la pasaba jugando en el Link to the Past de Super Nintendo xD. Espero en estas vacaciones volverme a congraciar con todos ustedes (Y enviciarme en algún juego... oh si, Final Fantasy Tactics me reclama –Nayru se marea-).

Saludos a todos y felices vacaciones!

Nayru.

.-En esta temporada, obsesionada con los ROMS, los Fics, y remodelar sus grupos de MSN xD


	6. Final Dance

Todo estaba demasiado calmado en la mansión. Los gemelos estaban jugando cartas en la estancia mientras Kazu y Kenta les daban unas cuantas estrategias con ellas, Alice solo miraba en silencio desde un lugar al lado de la chimenea.

Se quedaron ahí en la mansión en cuanto los demás se fueron a buscar lo que había dicho Gennai. En otra situación tal vez ellos pudieran ayudar, si sus digimon estuvieran con ellos, pero en esa ocasión solo eran un estorbo. Mientras Alice cavilaba acerca de la decisión, los otros chicos estaban furiosos; ella miraba el lado positivo de las cosas: Si Gennai se comunicaba, lo más probable era que fuera con ella.

Aunque en esos momentos tuviera que soportar a un montón de niños jugando cartas.

Tal vez fue por andar viéndolos tanto tiempo que le dio sed, así que fue por un vaso de agua para calmarla y de paso tranquilizarse y ponerse a pensar en alguna manera en la que pudieran ayudar.

De repente, sus ojos se posaron en la ventana, observando vagamente el despejado cielo el verde esplendor de las hojas de los árboles, mas las exclamaciones de los chicos le interrumpieron el pensamiento por unos momentos, exaltándose y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar despejarse. Cuando volvió el silencio observó de nuevo, para luego escuchar un pequeño zumbido que ignoró rápidamente.

No debió ignorarlo.

.- Y ahora Mako, usa la carta esa que te dije! - Exclamó Kazu. Los gritos de este eran los que mas se escuchaban - y mocos! Adiós Ai!

Mako hizo lo que dijo Kazu, pero Ai solo sonrió de victoriosa manera.

.- Caíste en mi trampa! - sacó una carta y la puso en el improvisado tablero - estás acabado!

A Alice comenzó a dolerle la cabeza de tanto grito, pero había que ser pacientes, ay tendría tiempo para aplastarlos ya que salieran del digimundo.

- Paciencia Alice… - se repetía a si misma - la paciencia es tu mejor amiga…

Sus sentidos se agudizaron, volvió a ver por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban los árboles del fondo, sino como que el paisaje en si estaba cortado por algo.

Analizando la situación…

Numero uno, estaban en una mansión desconocida.

Numero dos, de repente el paisaje se corta.

Numero tres, los gritos de los chicos ya la tenían harta.

Numero cuatro, ahora gritaban otras cosas.

Numero… quien sabe que numero, pero ahora las cosas eran muy raras…

.- Que esta pasando? Que rayos es esa música!

.- Mira Mc Coy! Es una Dance Dance Revolution! - exclamó Kazu demasiado contento, probando cada uno de los paneles que estaban en la maquina - si de algo soy el rey es de la Dance Dance Revolution!

.- Si de algo eres el rey, será de la estupidez.

.- Cálmate, ya estas como Nonaka.

.- Como no voy a estar así si esa cosa aparece de la nada!

.- Yo no se, pero voy a jugar!

.- Estas loco? Que tal si la mandó el villano? O si realmente es un arma?

.- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo ¿ Kazu apretó el botón "start"- el rey de la DDR ya está aquí!

A pesar de las órdenes y/o advertencias que daba Alice, Kazu se subió y eligió una canción. La rubia por supuesto que no estaba para nada contenta con las acciones impulsivas que hacía el joven, pero a ver que pasaba; capaz que en una de esas la maquina le hacía aparecer un cerebro.

Por lo pronto los gemelos querían saber como funcionaba la maquina para ponerse a jugar también.

Kazu seguía el ritmo de las flechas con cautela, rápido pero ágil, se notaba que en serio jugaba demasiado en esa maquina, y debió admitirlo, por primera vez le notó que era bueno en algo.

Eso, o tal vez el chico en cuestión no tenía vida social.

.- I'm a little butterfly!

.- Por dios, esto es traumante… - Alice se tumbó en una silla cercana e intentaba echarse aire con las manos - La impresión fue demasiada, solo de pensar que Kazu era bueno en algo le causaba dolor de cabeza - quiero calmarme, pero no puedo…

El joven siguió con el segundo baile, alegre por tener con que pasar el tiempo en lo que sus amigos regresaron. Más Alice no podía pensar lo mismo, salió de la mansión y fue hacia donde había visto que los árboles se cortaban, y en efecto, pudo distinguir como una fina línea opaca lo cortaba todo, y no pudo atravesarla por más que lo intentó.

Corrió de manera que buscaba la salida de la especie de barrera, pero solo dio una vuelta y regresó al punto de partida, sacando la conclusión de que estaban atrapados, además de que la aparición de esa maquina donde Kazu estaba jugando era demasiado sospechosa, casi podría jurar que era por culpa de la cosa esa que estaban encerrados.

Muchas teorías pasaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna se le hacía la correcta.

.- Hey chicos! - exclamó al regresar - Tengo algo que decirles!

.- Espérate a que termine mi crédito! - respondió Kazu, al parecer iba en su cuarto o quinto crédito y en su quien sabe cual canción - Ya voy a acabar!

.- Déjate ya de tonterías Shiota!

.- Cállate Mc Coy! Y déjame terminar!

Se estaba desesperando, Kazu parecía que no iba a parar de jugar hasta que las piernas se le rompieran, y esa desesperación podía hacerle muy malas jugadas. Tan malas, que ya tenía la clásica venita Nonaka en la frente.

.- Shiota! Te reto! - exclamó ella en cuanto Kazu terminó de bailar - si yo gano, dejaras tus niñerías y te pondrás a trabajar! Y si tu ganas, harás lo que quieras!

.- Suena razonable, pero porque haces eso?

.- Por qué crees? Porque ya me tienes harta!

Los gemelos y Kenta los miraban anonadados, ella echaba furia, comparada incluso con la de Rika, vieron como apretaba el botón del "Start" y se colocaba en el panel derecho, junto a Kazu.

Y comenzó el duelo.

Para hacer las cosas mas fáciles, los gemelos escogieron las canciones al azar, ya que no conocían sobre el juego y podían tener calidad de jueces imparciales, no que Kenta siempre acompañaba a Kazu al centro comercial a jugar y ya le conocía las canciones.

.- "Kina Lady, esto será fácil" - pensó Kazu, al ver la canción en nivel cinco que había salido - vas a ser aplastada Mc Coy!

Ella no respondió.

La canción empezó y los primeros pasos se hicieron notar, Kazu era ligero como una pluma, pero Alice era ágil, se adaptó fácilmente al panel, haciendo que Kazu comenzara a sudar frió.

La diferencia de puntaje entre ambos fue muy pequeña, ganando Kazu por muy poco.

.- No podrás ganar la que sigue Mc Coy!

.- La diferencia fue muy poca - respondió ella tranquilamente y sin dejarse intimidar - no comiences a temblar como una gallina.

.- Eres una chica, quiero ser un caballero.

.- No me hagas reír…

Kazu frunció el entrecejo, Alice lo estaba cabreando y no sabía porque.

.- "Drop the bomb… mucho más fácil aun…"

Solo que Kazu se confiaba demasiado, aunque estuviera en nivel siete la canción y que Alice apenas fuera una novata. Se confió tanto que cometió varios errores por tratar de hacer payasadas en el tablero y Alice le ganó.

Kazu rechinó los dientes al ver el resultado.

.- Crees que podrás soportar el ultimo stage, Mc Coy?

.- Te he soportado a ti, así que esto será pan comido…

o.o.o.o.o

La barrera se cerraba con ellos dentro, sufriendo una transformación poco creíble. No lo sabían, pero eran los únicos que miraban con ojos propios la transformación de sus ropas normales a unas desconocidas, aunque fácilmente pudieron haber sido sacadas de "El señor de los anillos". El mundo a su alrededor también parecía sacado de alguna película de la era medieval, con árboles rodeándolos, el suelo terregoso y algo lodoso, y las copas de los árboles no permitían muy bien el paso de la luz del sol.

.- Crees que este sea nuestro digimundo, J.P.?

El robusto chico no le respondió a Tommy por estar ocupado levantando a Ryo de un par de piedras en las que cayó, el cual se estaba quejando del dolor de su espalda.

.- J.P.! Te estoy hablando!

.- Perdón, que decías?

.- Que si crees que este sea nuestro digimundo…

.- No lo se, capaz que es el lugar donde cayeron los demás…

.- Que demonios es todo esto! - exclamó Rika mientras se observaba a si misma - Que loco esta ocasionando esto!

Al levantarse, Ryo se observó y se vio con una ropa amarilla y blanca, con un sombrero largo igual de amarillo que su ropa con una franja blanca, y en su espalda colgaba un arco y una casaca con flechas. Miro a Rika y la vio enojada, pero quizá era por el trajecito rojo que se cargaba, abierto de los lados de las piernas, junto con un puntiagudo sombrero rojo y una especie de bastón del mismo color.

.- Supongo que me tocó ser el arquero - sonrió Ryo mientras la observaba quejarse - aunque admito que el amarillo no me favorece, en cambio a ti mi reina…

.- Quita! - lo golpeó fuertemente al ver que se acercaba con una mirada pervertida - mantente mínimo a unos diez kilómetros de distancia de mi!

.- Órale, con esta pañoleta casi me parezco a Kouji - J.P estaba entusiasmado con su vestimenta púrpura, parecía un pirata sin parche o un ladrón con daga - esto es genial! Mírate Tommy!

El pequeño se miró, no tenía su sombrero naranja ni su tradicional conjunto veraniego de camiseta y pantalones cortos, sino un pantalón largo, botas y una camisa blanca amarrada con un cinto, del cual colgaba una espada.

Sacó cuidadosamente la espada de la funda y la admiró, extasiado.

.- Vaya… esto es espléndido…

.- Creo que en vez de estar viendo si puso la puerca, deberíamos de buscar a los demás.

.- Cálmate Rika, ya sabemos que estas desesperada por encontrar a Henry - mencionó Ryo de una manera… Celosa? Rika tosió y lo miró con aun mas ganas de matarlo con la cosa que traía en las manos - en fin, tenemos que caminar…

Por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban juntos, los tres chicos escucharon a Rika, y se disponían a tomar camino cuando una brisa o viento sopló misteriosamente entre los árboles. Los cuatro se pusieron en pose defensiva, inconcientemente tomando sus armas; Ryo se sorprendió porque el jamás había tocado un arco en su vida, y al tomarlo pareciera que toda su vida había usado uno.

Un rechinido sonó a lo lejos y el suelo comenzó a moverse, temblando un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para tumbarlos al suelo.

.- Que pasa?

.- Shh! - calló la pelirroja a J.P., prometiéndose darle una paliza al chico por imprudente.

.- Pero…

.- Cállate!

Tenía razón en callarlo, los murmullos del bosque comenzaron a aumentar, y también a acercarse hacia ellos.

Una buena tanda de Numemon, un par de Deathmon y un Piedmon salieron de entre los árboles, haciendo que Tommy saltara del susto.

.- Ves alguna manera de escapar?

.- Ninguna - respondió Ryo a J.P., sacando un par de flechas - creo que tendremos que combatir…

No había terminado la frase cuando Rika ya estaba atacando a los Numemon con unos truenos que salían de la vara mágica, acercándose peligrosamente a los Deathmon. Ryo salió inmediatamente tras ella para ayudarla a combatir a los Deathmon, mas ella misma le lanzó un rayo.

.- Rika! Por qué atacas?

.- No estorbes Akiyama! - Rika lanzó unas flamas hacia los Deathmon - siempre saliendo al rescate, que lindo… PERO ME ESTORBAS!

.- Yo la ayudaré Nonaka-san!

.- No entres Tommy! - le gritó mientras le lanzaba un rayo, asustándolo. Tommy se alcanzó a mover antes de que Rika le lanzara otro - No me estorben!

.- Cálmate, no te desesperes…

Ryo intentó detenerla pero fue en vano, parecía como poseída con unas ansias enormes de golpear a la gente, pero se estaba descargando con esos pobres digimon que no tenían la culpa.

Los Numemon comenzaron a atacar y Tommy se defendió de los proyectiles con la espada, blandiéndola ágilmente como si realmente supiera usarla. J.P. se acercaba a ellos y atacaba con la empuñadura de la daga para no lastimarlos, mientras Ryo los asustaba con sus flechas.

Mas a Rika no le importaba, ella seguía usando su magia hasta que dejó a todos los Numemon en estado K.O.

.- Calmate Rika! Esto debe de trabajarse en equipo!

.- Tu que sabes, señor yo-viajo-solo-por-las-dimensiones?

.- Mucho mas que tu, señorita yo-trabajo-sola.

Y de nuevo se ponían a discutir; J.P. y Tommy no podían contar ya con ellos para derrotar a los aparentes villanos porque la "parejita feliz" seguía discutiendo.

Tommy y J.P. avanzaron por los digimon caídos hacia los Deathmon para atacarlos, pero estos movieron sus cuchillas ferozmente, avanzando hacia el arquero y la hechicera que seguían peleando sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tommy blandió ágilmente la espada y evitó el ataque, junto con su robusto compañero, haciendo que el otro par saliera de su pelea.

.- Vamos chicos! Tenemos que trabajar en conjunto!

.- No pienso ayudar a ese idiota! - exclamó la pelirroja fuertemente - no insistas Tommy!

.- Esta está desesperada por encontrar a Henry - eso último lo dijo Ryo con una voz chillona - pero lo que no sabe es que su Henry tiene otras preferencias!

.- Y tu como lo sabes! Y quien dijo que yo hablaba de Henry!

.- No tengo porque mentirte, y tu no tienes porque seguir ocultándolo.

.- ARGH! Contigo no se puede!

.- Deja de quejarte y escúchame - Ryo apunto hacia las cuchillas del par de Deathmon - tenemos que trabajar en equipo y derrotar a Piedmon, pienso que esta manipulando a todos los otros digimon, y si lo acabamos a él, los Deathmon serán pan comido.

.- Es una visión o estás hablando como una persona normal?

.- Si eso hace puntos contigo entonces si, y si no lo hace… pues no.

.- Si ya dejaron de pelar entonces ayudenme! - exclamó Tommy pidiendo atención - Ayuden!

La pareja enfoco sus energías en liberar al chico y una vez que lo hubieron hecho siguieron con el plan de derrotar al Piedmon.

.- Esto es lo que haremos, ustedes distraerán a Piedmon, nosotros nos encargaremos de darle con todo.

.- Me parece bien Nonaka, no quiero meterme en mas problemas.

.- No te preocupes gordo, no te pasará nada.

.- No soy gordo! Solo soy robusto…

.- Dejen de pelear y vamos con el plan - dijo Tommy, intentando que J.P. se calmara, aunque fuese un poco.

.- El pequeño tiene razón - ahora fue el arquero de Ryo quien interrumpió - prosigamos con el plan y luego discutimos.

Los cuatro asintieron y por fin se dispusieron a atacar. Ryo preparó sus flechas, J.P. El cachetero (una especie de puñal o daga), Tommy su espada y Rika empuño el cetro. Rodearon al digimon, esperando una señal para atacar.

.- Saben que no pueden ganar, tiemblen ante mi… - el Piedmon extendió sus brazos - Oscuridad sin límites!

En cuanto vieron que el digimon virus enfocó su ataque, supieron que era su oportunidad.

.- Arquería! Flecha Inmovilizadota!

.- Magia roja! Magia doble! Hielo y Electro!

.- Arte! Robar!

.- Hidalguía! Cruz Santa!

La flecha de Ryo lo inmovilizó, la magia de Rika lo aturdió, el robo de J.P. lo confundió y la Cruz santa de Tommy lo terminó, o por lo menos eso parecía al principio, no estaban muy seguros hasta que lo vieron partirse en datos digitales. Los Deathmon, al ver que su líder había caído no tardaron en desintegrarse, al igual que los Numemon.

J.P. y Tommy chocaron las manos en señal de victoria, Rika se tiró de rodillas en el suelo sin quitarse el rojo sombrero, suspirando de cansancio y Ryo sonrió levemente contento de haber ganado.

Entonces, cuando J.P. y Ryo se preparaban para seguir camino, dos luces de color salieron del lugar donde Piedmon había caído, uno se fue hacia J.P. y otro hacia Tommy. Eran sus digispirits.

.- Espera, parece que hay algo mas…

Tommy señaló hacia un pequeño agujero en el suelo, Rika se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia el lugar señalado, descubriendo al digiegg de la amistad, mientras que Ryo encontró el de la lealtad, los cuales se insertaron directamente en los dispositivos del par de Tamers.

La barrera comenzó a desaparecer.

.- Que habrá sido todo eso?

.- No lo se, aunque supongo que los otros chicos pasaron por algo parecido.

.- Supongo que ya no tendremos que seguir buscando.

.- Pues entonces podemos regresar y buscar a los demás, no hay nada que nos lo impida.

.- Pues es la mejor idea que he escuchado el día de hoy Akiyama.

.- Si ya se que te urge ver a tu querido Henry…

La venita que Rika tenía en la frente fue el indicio de que Ryo había dado la gota que derramó el vaso. Ella se le acercó fieramente y no le importó que los otros dos vieran como se lo llevaba del cuello de la camisa hacia unos árboles, levantándolo con una fuerza que para ellos era desconocida. Lo levantó del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que Ryo despegara los pies del suelo.

.- Que es lo que te traes?

.- Por qué estas ten preocupada por él?

.- Eso no te importa, y nadie te dijo eso.

.- No entiendo entonces porque lo defiendes.

.- No tengo porque responderte.

.- Pues el no tiene porque corresponderte, ya te dije que él tiene otras preferencias - ella arqueó una ceja redesconcierto.

.- Dame una razón entonces.

.- Muy fácil - Ryo tomó aire, aunque no era necesario - Henry es del otro bando - ella parecía no creerlo - Que no lo habías notado?

.- Lo dices por despecho!

.- No, lo digo para que te abras a la realidad. Yo te quiero bien, nunca te he mentido…

.- No sabes nada…

Ella lo derrumbó en el suelo y se dio media vuelta, regresando hacia donde estaban los otros dos chicos. Durante lo que restó del día no le dirigió la palabra.

J.P. encendió una fogata ya entrando la noche y Tommy lo ayudó a preparar la comida. Ryo buscaba los leños para continuar con el fuego pero Rika permanecía silenciosa, enojada con él.

.- Que le hizo a Nonaka-sempai?

.- Creo que se molestó porque le abrí los ojos a la realidad - le respondió Ryo al pequeño Tommy - pero es fuerte, se le pasará el caprichito.

No fue hasta entrando la noche cuando ella se colocó frente a la fogata. Tommy ya se había dormido rato antes y J.P. había salido a hacer sus necesidades tras algún arbolito.

.- Trauma superado?

.- A veces me haces enojar tanto que tengo ganas de ahorcarte…

.- Solo te abrí a la realidad.

.- No, yo te abriré a la realidad - ella se puso seria, eso provocó un poco de miedo en el castaño - No se de donde sacaste que yo quería buscar a Henry, pero eso no es cierto.

.- Lo quieres, por eso lo buscas.

.- Yo dije que tenía que regresar por Wong - corrigió ella - pero tú o tu mente pervertida y llena de cosas cochambrosas fueron los que pensaron mal. Yo me refería a Suzie.

.- Suzie?

.- Aunque suene raro, se que Suzie es muy fuerte y se que es capaz de todo, pero aun es demasiado impulsiva… y gritona…

.- Tu influencia?

.- Luego hablamos sobre mi influencia en la vida de los adolescentes…

La pelirroja se alejó lentamente, pareciera que todo había llegado a una conclusión entre ellos dos, mas Ryo no quería darse falsas esperanzas.

o.o.o.o.o

Alice y Kazu iban por la ultima canción, los gemelos pusieron en random y esperaron a que se pasara el tiempo de elección. Kazu sudaba frío, y mas sudó cuando vio la siguiente canción.

.- Por qué tiemblas? - preguntó Alice muy sarcásticamente - Acaso le temes a Sana morette ne ente?

.- No lo digo por mi, lo digo por ti - le respondió fingiendo - esa canción es muy lenta… a ver si no te desespera… y luego en Heavy, te confundirán las moradas, amarillas y azules…

.- Calla y juega…

… watashi no kare ha DABURU PUREI suki (A mi novio le gusta jugar doble)

… isshoni APENDO de asonde itai no ni... (Solo quiere jugar a dar)

Justo como había dicho Kazu, las flechas azules la confundían, esa canción era un vertedero de flechas y todas pegadas que no podían darse cuenta de que tiempo era, además de que la canción iba a un ritmo confuso, cuando uno creía que era conforme la letra era conforme a la música y viceversa. Después de unos segundos Alice se adaptó.

… jikochuu jikoman (Dentro de si mismo… esta lleno de gozo)

… jikochuu jikoman (Dentro de si mismo… esta lleno de gozo)

Kenta solo miraba de manera atenta, lo que parecía un duelo desigual ahora era un buen duelo comparable con los que había llegado a ver en torneos oficiales; y pudo ver como Kazu se desesperaba por las flechas lentas y juntas, dejando pasar unas cuantas por no llevar el ritmo, y eso le costó el juego.

.- Te lo dije - mencionó Alice, pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello e intentando quitarse un poco de sudor que apenas se le hacía ver - fue pan comido.

.- Suerte de principiantes… - gruñó él por lo bajo - no pensé…

.- Nunca piensas, eso es lo que sucede…

Un ligero temblor sacudió la mansión, de los paneles que tenía la máquina surgieron dos halos de luz, terminando los digieggs de la bondad, sinceridad y amor en las manos de Alice, Kazu y Kenta respectivamente.

.- Que rayos…!

.- Wow! Digieggs! - exclamaron los gemelos al unísono - Podemos cuidarlos Alice? Di que si… ándale…

Los gemelos pusieron sus respectivas caras de perritos falderos, cosa que a Alice hizo sentirse molesta, pero les dio su digiegg gustosa por no andarlo cuidando ella y fue hacia la cocina después de darles varias ordenes a los chicos, principalmente a Kazu, el cual debió acatarlas como buen perdedor.

.- Ya no se ve cortado el paisaje… - murmuró para si misma cuando observó por la ventana de nuevo - aun así tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los demás… solo espero que no se tarden…

Continuará…

o.o.o.o.o

Me tardé eternidades, pero aquí está el seis. Los juegos? Final Fantasy Tactics y por supuesto, Dance Dance Revolution (mi trauma xD).Por fin puedo decir que soy libre! Mañana tengo mi ultimo examen de la preparatoria, y cuando digo que es ultimo es el último, porque me gradúo! Si! por fin salgo de la preparatoria! Y no con cualquier título… sino con el de Técnico en Administración! Ahora falta ver el 7 de enero si quedo en la Universidad Nayru cruza los dedos ToT si quieren saber las razones por las cuales me tardé en los capis de varios fics, favor de consultar la bio, porque son muy largas.

Nos vemos en "Sueños de Adolescencia" o en "Tamers 2029", o en el especial de aniversario.

Saludos!


	7. Melee Time!

Me tarde mucho en este capítulo, pero duh, me da igual ya que pronto se acabará esta historia. Culpen a la escuela, el trabajo, blah blah blah, no los aburriré con excusas. Disfrutenlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Había una mosca pegada en la pared, en la pared, en la pared…

La caminata hacia la mansión se hacía cada vez mas larga, y mucho mas larga se hacía con la cancioncita de la mosca en la pared. No era que Suzie no tuviera buena voz, sino que la tonadita y la letra desesperaban al chico bandana al grado de querer cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos remojadas en leche.

.- Había una mosca pegada en la pared…

.- Wong, ¿Puedes dejar de cantar?

.- ¿Por qué? Es divertido.

.- Te hubiera dejado encerrada ahí si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar esto.

.- Pues discúlpeme Su Alteza serenísima, no volverá a suceder. Pensé que lo que había sucedido reforzaría nuestra amistad, pero veo que no fue así.

.- No es eso Suzie - por primera vez Kouji se dirigió a ella por su nombre, y ella lo notó muy sorprendida - es solo que estoy desesperado y esa cancioncita hace que me duela la cabeza.

.- No eres el único, pero intenta pensar en que todo saldrá bien. No hay que perder la esperanza.

Para ser una chiquilla hiperactiva, Suzie podía entender muchas cosas que Kouji no comprendía. No quería encariñarse con ella porque si regresaban a su dimensión sufriría mucho. Sin pensarlo, ella lo vio e intentó ocultar una risita sin éxito, ya que Kouji le echó una mirada que bien podía catalogarse como marca "Rika Nonaka".

.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó el, mientras ella caminaba de espaldas, frente a el.

.- Nada, solo pensaba en lo celoso que estabas de tu hermano. Digo, también yo celo a mi hermano pero tu parecías querer matarme.

.- Mi historia con Koichi es muy larga.

.- Tenemos tiempo, por eso no te preocupes.

Kouji sonrió un poco al ver como Suzie intentaba comprenderlo. Nunca había sentido esa calidez antes en personas que no fueran Takuya y los chicos, y Suzie comenzaba a darle confianza.

.- Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, será muy largo.

.- No importa, me gustan las historias largas.

Kouji contaba su historia mientras ambos caminaban, y para beneplácito del chico, Suzie prestaba mucha atención.

El viento comenzó a soplar, dándole a Kouji un presentimiento. Dejando su historia por un lado observó claramente a su alrededor, sintiendo como ese viento hacía que varias hebras de cabello le cayeran en la cara.

.- Hay que llegar a la mansión rápido.

Tomando a Suzie de la mano comenzó a correr en un acto de extrema inconciencia. En tanto, Suzie no sabía que le estaba sucediendo o cual era el motivo para estar corriendo entre los árboles con Kouji y su traje de elfo. Momento… ¿Otra vez de elfo?

.- ¡Hey espera! - exclamó ella de improviso - Mírate como estas.

.- Yo estoy bien, hay que llegar a la mansión de inmediato - volteó y miró a Suzie, la cual traía un traje demasiado raro - Deberías de mirarte tú en vez de mirarme a mi.

.- ¿Yo?

Ambos se vieron a si mismos dándose el susto del día. Para su pesar, Kouji traía otra vez el disfraz de elfo con todo y sus aditamentos (mejor conocidos como escudo y espada), y Suzie una nueva especie de atuendo de color rosa con todo y un mazo. La chica levantó una ceja al sentirse un poco incómoda, mas porque sospechaba un poco de lo que se trataba.

.- Claro… ahora con mas ganas regreso a la mansión… - mencionó ella mientras caminaba, sin prisa alguna - me temo que habrá mas personajes sorpresa…

Kouji era ahora el que no entendía nada de lo que ella decía o murmuraba, pero si era algo parecido a lo anterior entonces tendría que resignarse a ser el elfo de nuevo. En cambio, ella agradecía que fuera un juego así y no uno de los tantos de estrategia que le gustaban a su hermano. Tan solo de recordar el Age of Empires o Ragnarok la hacían temblar.

.- ¿Vas a decirme de que se trata?

.- Ya lo veras… - la voz de Suzie sonaba muy misteriosa - lo jugarás y te ba a gustar tanto que no lo podrás soltar…

o.o.o.o.o

El grupo que conformaban Takato, Takuya, Juri y Zoe había sentido el mismo presentimiento que Kouji y también corría hacia la mansión. Juri no se quejaba por la prisa, pero Zoe estaba un poco cansada por el ajetreo del rescate de Takuya y Juri. Eso y porque tenía un poco de sueño.

.- ¿Cuánto falta? - preguntó la rubia a Takuya.

.- No mucho - le respondió este sin siquiera mirarla. Si respondía otra cosa se enfrentaba a toda una sesión de preguntas.

.- ¿Ya casi llegamos?

.- No Zoe, aun no.

.- ¿Y que tal ahora?

.- Que aun no…

.- ¿Podemos descansar unos momentos?

.- Cualquier descanso puede provocar que nos atrape el enemigo.

.- Takato… - ahora la rubia se dirigió al otro castaño.

.- Dime.

.- ¿Ya llegamos?

.- ¡Suficiente! - exclamó Takuya, viéndose en la extrema necesidad de callar a su compañero - no Zoe, aun no hemos llegado. ¿Qué parte de eso no comprendes?

Zoe hizo un puchero y siguió andando. Sus otros compañeros caminaban en silencio sin atreverse a cuestionar la palabra de Takuya. Al caminar silenciosamente, Takato acercaba su mano a la de Juri, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas en cuanto la tomó. Juri retiró su mano instantáneamente.

.- Lo siento Takato - ella se sonrojó - no era mi intención.

.- No te preocupes, lo se.

.- De repente me siento rara, con mucha energía…

No bien terminó de decirlo y una luz los envolvió a los cuatro, quitándoles la visibilidad por unos pequeños segundos. Cuando la luz desapareció, los cuatro se vieron de una forma muy distinta, extrañamente Takato vestía uno de los trajes de plomero, y Takuya incluso reconoció el vestido rosa de princesa que ahora portaba Izumi.

.- Te queda mucho mejor que a mí…

.- Takuya… mira tu cara…

.- ¿Qué tiene mi cara?

El aludido se pasó la mano por su cara sintiéndola muy suave y algo peluda. Incluso notó que ahora tenía dos orejas y una cola como de zorro, además de pantalón y chaleco. Takuya gritó de desesperación.

.- ¡Tengo una cola!

.- Calma Takuya, no eres el único - le dijo Juri intentando tranquilizarlo. Ella misma se vio en un traje amarillo con rayas en la espalda y cola, orejas de igual color y mejillas rojas - no te ves tan mal.

.- Esto no puede estar bien, hay que encontrar a los otros cuanto antes - añadió el ahora plomero - no hay que perder tiempo.

.- Espero poder caminar con estos tacones - mencionó la rubia - no estoy acostumbrada a caminar distancias grandes con zapato de tacón.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia la mansión con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban, esperándose cualquier cosa. Cualquiera que fuera el enemigo esa vez, pareciera que realmente estaba jugando con ellos.

Henry y Koichi caminaban a paso lento en el bosque, de regreso para buscar a sus amigos. Ambos ignoraban si las instrucciones del tal Gennai ya habían sido cumplidas pero no les importaba. Les preocupaban mas sus respectivos hermanos. Henry nunca se perdonaría si algo le llegaba a pasar a Suzie.

Koichi se detuvo al ver una especie de sendero, no se distinguía muy bien pero supuso que lo era porque no había rastros de maleza en el, solo pequeñas rocas.

.- El juego ya esta puesto, solo hace falta ver quien mueve las piezas del ajedrez - dijo Henry, desconcertando un poco a su compañero - y las distracciones pueden costarnos muy caro.

Por andarse distrayendo en el camino, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del momento en que se habían cambiado de ropas, de no ser porque la visión de Henry se había tornado un poco borrosa por la acción de un visor en sus ojos.

.- Pareces salido de una película de superhéroes - le dijo Koichi al verlo en mallas y capa roja - creo conocer al personaje.

.- Tu no estas tan mal.

El aludido se sonrojó un poco, pero vestía todo de negro y en su mano derecha portaba una sartén del mismo color.

.- Si esto es lo que creo que es, habrá masacre - dijo Koichi mientras caminaba mas rápido.

.- ¿Masacre?

.- Antes que nada, tengo que mencionar que los juegos de pelea no son mi especialidad - mencionó el chico - me inclino mas a los RPG, no como Takuya o J.P. que a veces me cansan con sus Mortal Kombat y Soul Calibur…

.- Bueno que te puedo decir, yo soy mas de estrategia… - Henry reflexionó un poco ante lo que había dicho su compañero - ¿Juego de peleas?

.- Y no pudimos terminar en un mejor juego, créeme.

Henry apresuró el paso en el sendero, siguiendo a Koichi a paso firme. El joven Wong esperaba que su compañero dijera algo mas en el camino.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Acelérele chofer, acelérele chofer, que lo viene persiguiendo la mamá de su mujer…

.- Cállate Shibayama.

.- Joder, mira que este calor me mata.

.- Cállate Shibayama.

.- Uvita, mejor deja de molestar.

.- Vuelves a decirme Uvita y te parto la cara.

.- Yo mas bien diría que Rika es un chile rojo - le susurró Ryo a Tommy de manera que no interfirieron en la pelea entre J.P. y Rika.

.- Vuelves a joder y olvidaré que eres una chica y te golpearé tan duro que desearás tener unos músculos como los míos para recibir los golpes.

.- No gracias, no necesito tanta grasa.

Era por lo demás increíble que ni J.P. ni Rika se llevaran bien aunque hubieran trabajado juntos momentos antes. Después del enfrentamiento que habían tenido en el bosque virtual, los cuatro caminaban de regreso a la mansión ambientados con los cánticos de viajero de Tommy y J.P. La única chica presente (o séase Rika) ya estaba harta de los cánticos de esos dos y para colmo, Ryo se les había unido, pero no decía nada mas porque no quería escuchar reclamos de ninguna otra parte. Estaba mareada, harta y cansada como para ponerse a gritar mas, además de que el dolor de cabeza que tenía en esos momentos no la ayudaba para nada.

.- "Que mareo… - la pelirroja cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentó levantarse pero fue en vano, se llevó una mano a la cabeza pero nunca llegó a su destino - ¿Qué pasa?"

Su vista se volvió color verdosa debido a la presencia de un casco rojo, en su cinturón estaba un arma y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de licra amarilla y naranja.

.- "¿Pero que…?".

.- ¡Agh! ¡Estoy cubierto de pelos!

Volteó la vista hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y vio una bola de pelos café correr de un lado a otro huyendo de un personaje en overol verde. Al único que pudo reconocer fue a Tommy gracias a que este se miraba más normal en camisa a rayas y gorrita roja.

.- ¡Pelos! ¡Pelos por todos lados!

.- ¿Mas? - mencionó ella de manera sarcástica, habiendo reconocido a J.P. - ¡Cálmate! ¡Solo son pelos!

.- Parezco un simio… momento… ¡Son pelos de simio! ¿Y que rayos es esto? ¿Una corbata?

.- ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

.- Cálmense los dos - interrumpió Ryo, luego carraspeó un poco y les llamó la atención al par que discutía - esto puede ser una estrategia del enemigo para confundirnos

.- ¿Enemigo? ¡No sabemos siquiera contra que o quien estamos peleando! - Rika se quitó el casco para poder gritar tranquilamente - ¡Hay que seguir con el plan original! Regresar a la mansión y encontrar una forma para salir de este mundo.

.- Y no olviden que hay que encontrar algo para quitarme estos pelos - dijo J.P., aun buscando alguna parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera cubierta por pelo. Los chicos lo miraron raro - ¿Qué?

.- No sabes lo que dices... - Rika siguió caminando - Témele a la cera caliente…

.- ¿Cera caliente?

El robusto chico arqueó una ceja, algo de eso de quitarse los pelos no le estaba gustando para nada. Rika solo suspiraba de resignación al recordar ciertas seciones de depilado con su madre.

.- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de que es este juego? - preguntó Ryo de repente.

.- Creo que lo se - dijo Tommy, y seguido señaló a Rika - ella es Samus, J.P. es Donkey Kong - después de señalar a J.P. señaló a Ryo - Tu eres Luigi y yo soy Ness.

Los otros dos chicos se quedaron con cara de interrogación mientras Rika chasqueó los dedos por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Tommy no continuó hablando, mas bien acompaño a la pelirroja en la caminata.

.- Olvídenlo, lo explicaré cuando lleguemos…

o.o.o.o.o

En la mansión las cosas no iban muy bien. Al derrotar a Kazu en la maquina de baile, Alice estaba dando ordenes como si fuera la dueña del lugar: tenía a Mako y Ai en fila india sentados en una alfombra, a Kenta haciendo algo de comer y a Kazu como su abanico personal.

.- Bonito tu plan, ¿eh Mc Coy?

.- Cállate Shiota - le respondió ella - no estas autorizado para hacer comentarios.

Ella se comportaba como si fuera un clon de Rika Nonaka, con la diferencia de que Alice era rubia y que Rika no los trataría como esclavos, sino que los hubiera pateado desde un principio. Kazu simplemente cerraba los ojos para no verle la cara de satisfacción a la rubia. Perder contra ella había sido peor que perder contra la pelirroja.

.- Hace calor Shiota… abanica mas fuerte.

.- Como usted diga princesa.

¿Princesa? ¿Desde cuando empezó a decirle así?

.- "Tal vez desde que tiene ese vestido rosa y la tiara encima…"

.- Oh vaya, esto si que es raro - mencionó ella - no recuerdo el haber estado lo suficientemente ebria como para vestir de rosa.

.- Si estas ebria lo mas probable es que no te acuerdes.

.- ¡Kazu! ¡Kazu! - gritaba Kenta, el cual apareció en el lugar de manera agitada y miró a Kazu - ¿Tu también?

.- ¿Yo también que?

.- ¡Tu eres Roy y yo soy Marth!

.- No me digas… - el joven vio a su amigo vestido en una extraña armadura azul - ¡En serio eres Marth!

Kenta le hizo ver su propia armadura, la cual era una variación de la de Kenta pero en rojo. Por su parte los gemelos se levantaron de la alfombra con tremendos mazos en las manos y trajes invernales. Alice se llevó una mano enguantada a la cabeza y gruño un poco por lo que estaba pasando. Primero el baile y ahora mas disfraces. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Tetris?

.- Esto se pondrá interesante….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mmm… creo que me quedan dos capítulos de esta cosa… pero es que sinceramente no se como seguirla. Agradecería sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Nayru.

Pd. ¿Adivinan el juego?


	8. Smash now and think later

Después de mucho tiempo (dos años, tres meses, trece días), este capítulo está terminado. No tengo mucho que agregar, han pasado muchas cosas, la inspiración se iba, regresaba, se volvía a ir… agradecería mucho sus sugerencias/críticas constructivas/reviews que puedan dar sobre la historia. De antemano, muchas gracias.

Agradecimientos especiales a , , Angel Queen Kirei, y más especialmente a SofiixBadgirl por su review que me recordó que esta historia existía y me hizo darle una repasada para continuar.

o.o.o.o.o

Poco a poco los chicos fueron congregándose en la mansión mostrando lo obtenido durante la travesía. ¿Para qué les servirían los digieggs y los digispirits en un lugar como ese? Solo esperaban que Gennai les diera las respuestas, aunque el viejo no se dignaba en aparecer.

-De seguro se largó a una fiesta de disfraces – decía Rika, que al verse en el disfraz que traía puesto solo la hacía enojar mas – o quizá la fiesta sea aquí y nosotros ni en cuenta…

Todos estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera J.P. quiso contestarle a la pelirroja. Y eso era grave para él, ya que eso era un signo de completo agotamiento.

Entonces, una televisión apareció de la nada con la pantalla en estática. Takuya le dio un par de palmaditas para que se arreglara y la imagen de Gennai apareció en la pantalla, un poco distorsionada pero se alcanzaba a apreciar quien era.

.-¡Saludos mis niños! Vaya, veo que consiguieron lo que necesitamos… lamento haber tardado en establecer contacto, pero cuando un programa abarca muchos recursos es difícil poder…

-Si, si, ya entendimos – interrumpió Kouji, un poco apresurado – vaya al grano.

-Niños, lamento informarles que van a tener que pelear contra un enemigo muy poderoso y sin misericordia – la imagen empezó a distorsionarse, junto con el sonido – usen los digieggs y los digispirits – una distorsión de nuevo – valor, amistad, amor, sinceridad, lealtad, pureza, esperanza, luz, bondad, milagros… fuego, trueno, viento, hielo, oscuridad y luz… - otra distorsión – ellos serán.

Gennai no alcanzó a decir nada mas, todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro y pronto se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de la mansión para dar paso a una plataforma de color morado que flotaba como en un espacio infinito.

-Oh si, es hora de patear traseros… - mencionó Suzie para el asombro de los demás - ¿Qué? ¿Nunca tuvieron alguna reta en Melee?

-Si, pero no somos tan entusiastas como tú ni tan buenos como Rika – mencionó su hermano ocasionando que ella sacara pequeños pucheros y lo viera enojada - ¿Qué¿ Suzie, es verdad, no tienes porque enojarte.

-No me enojo por eso, solo… ¡Agh! Olvídalo.

Obviamente no había tiempo para discusiones entre hermanos si sospechaban de lo que había alrededor. Varios de los jugadores que estaban ahí tenían una ligera sospecha de lo que se avecinaba. Y rogaban porque fuera una tortuga gigante.

No había viento, ni ningún sonido que indicara nada, solo estaban parados o sentados sobre la plataforma esperando que llegara lo que tuviera que llegar.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir Gennai? – preguntó ahora Zoe, la cual miraba hacia arriba como en busca de una respuesta.

-Parece ser que los poderes que adquirimos serán la respuesta – Henry parecía estar muy confiado en sus teorías. Él era el único que podía suponer lo que pasaba en palabras simples para que los demás comprendieran – aunque no sepamos cómo funcionan en realidad.

-Pues nosotros ya tenemos nuestros digispirits y se supone que deben de funcionar – mencionó Takuya mientras intentaba activar el suyo, sin éxito. Se estaba hartando por completo de la situación – Pero esta cosa no quiere… servir…

-¡Muchachos! ¿No deberíamos de estar pensando en lo que habrá querido decir Gennai?

-Muchos nos estamos preguntando lo mismo Zoe, no solo tú.

-No te enojes Takuya, solo preguntaba…

-¡Shh! – interrumpió Alice a toda la multitud que hablaba - ¿Escuchan eso?

Una música comenzó a salir de la nada y una garra de algún digimon (Tal vez Piedmon, no lo sabían a ciencia cierta) apareció en la plataforma sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría. Suzie había sonreído y preparado para atacar, aunque a diferencia de otros que cayeron en el suelo o no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-¡Es hora de patear traseros!

-¡Suzie! – exclamó Henry intentando corregir el vocabulario de su hermana - ¿Qué está pasando?

-No tengo idea.

-Y menos yo. No me la paso jugando jueguitos como tú.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy la única vicia!

-Entonces expliquen… ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

-Tommy, parece que esta vez tenemos que ganar…

-Lo que si, es que este escenario no me gusta para nada…

-Final Destination… - reconoció Suzie.

-¡Hora de estrategia!

Muchos no entendieron lo que quería decir la pequeña Suzie, e incluso temían que estuviera poseída por algo. Al parecer solo Tommy y Takuya entendieron lo que quería decir y se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Hay que planear una estrategia contra la mano!

-¿La mano?

Rika se movió hacia Suzie, entendiendo lo que ella quería decir inmediatamente. Ya con la pelirroja de su lado, Suzie llamó a los demás.

-Bien, déjenme explicarles, esto es un juego y al parecer estamos dentro de el.

-Este es uno de los escenarios, el final para ser más exactos.

-Aquellos dos tontos también saben que juego es – dijo Rika – ya que… en este juego los aplasto rápidamente y no alcanzan a saber que fue lo que los golpeo – Kazu y Kenta se hicieron hacia atrás – creo que ya recordaron.

-Tengo el plan… digo, creo tener el plan perfecto para enfrentarnos a "La mano" .

-Pues dilo.

-Los que ya hemos jugado iremos primero, primero cuatro y conforme vayan siendo derrotados ir{a entrando otro. Así los que no saben verán la estrategia que usamos y podrán llevarla a la practica, ¿Qué les parece?

-Suena bien… pero… ¿No deberíamos mandar primero a los mas débiles?

-No. Porque como ya dije, los que no saben aprenderán de los que si saben, de otra forma solo perderíamos mas rápido. Además, es muy común en estos juegos que el más débil solo llegue y prácticamente le "sople" al enemigo.

-Como en un juego de peleas por equipo…

-Así es…

-Pero recuerden que… ¡Whoa!

Un ligero temblor sacudió el escenario e hizo que varios cayeran al suelo completamente o se mantuvieran de rodillas. Y así nada mas, de la nada llego una mano blanca y se plantó a la mitad de la plataforma. Rika, Suzie, Tommy y Takuya se vieron entre si y corrieron a atacar a la mano gigante. Tommy hacía uso de un bat de béisbol para golpear al enemigo, y Takuya golpeaba con los puños y una que otra patada. Rika usaba una especie de explosivos y una cuerda eléctrica para golpear. Suzie era la única que tenía pequeños problemas porque tenía la desventaja del pesado mazo. Si lanzaba algo o golpeaba dando giros era un poco lenta.

-¡Vamos Suzie! ¡Más rápido!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Solo piénsalo y a ver si sale!

-Lo intentaré!

Comenzó a pensarlo y a desearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no salía nada, no pasaba nada. Algo tenía que hacer, tenía que ayudar a sus amigos. Tommy parecía cada vez más cansado por tanto golpe y sería el primero en caer si no hacían algo, pero Rika y Takuya se miraban muy ocupados como para darse cuenta de eso.

_¿Tienes el valor para salvar a tus amigos?_

-Si, si lo tengo…

_Entonces tendrás que demostrarlo…_

El digiegg que había encontrado junto con Kouji brilló, dando una luz que la rodeó completamente. Podía sentir la esencia de Lopmon circulando a través de ella, brindándole su presencia. Y fue entonces cuando sintió que podía dar golpes más fuertes y más rápidos. Sorprendentemente, Suzie se volvió más rápida y en cuanto veía venir el peligro, volaba y evitaba caer de la plataforma, incluso podía subir más alto y caerle de lleno a la mano gigante, haciéndole un daño considerable, pero no suficiente.

-Esto va a ser tardado… deberíamos ayudarlos.

-No, hay que respetar la estrategia.

-¿Estrategia? Solo hay que golpear esa cosa hasta que le duela…

-Eso es lo malo, que no parece dolerle, y por eso hay que conservar toda la calma y la energía posible, por lo que pueda pasar…

Henry sonaba muy lógico en lo que decía, y los demás asintieron dándole la razón, haciendo que Kazu y Kenta se desesperaran por no tener nada que hacer. Entonces, la portadora del digiegg del valor dio un brillo aún más intenso, atacó la mano del enemigo y le asestó un fuertísimo golpe que hizo que dicha mano empezara a parpadear en color rojo. Aprovechando la ocasión, los otros tres empezaron a golpear la mano con todo lo que tuviera hasta que salió volando gracias a otro golpe de la jovencita y explotó, para que luego sus vestigios desaparecieran por completo.

El júbilo no se hizo esperar, incluso Kouji, que tenía cierta actitud con la jovencita también fue a felicitarla. El triunfo fue reconfortador para la gran mayoría precisamente porque no querían hacer el ridículo, aunque la verdad eso no importaba mucho frente a la fuerza desconocida y sobrenatural que Suzie había activado, y que al parecer, tenía mucho que ver con salir de ese mundo. En medio de la felicitación, el juego en el que estaban desapareció, dejando a los jovencitos ya con su apariencia normal.

-Esa sí que fue una sorpresa enorme Suzie – exclamó el hermano de esta, ya dejando de abrazarla – hasta que veo que eres útil.

-Lo que necesitas es relajarte un poco hermano, y así te darás cuenta de lo mucho que valgo.

-Tanto como un tapón en una botella – le susurró Kazu a Kenta – en una botella de insecticida…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Que vales tanto como Japón en una carrera de tecnología.

-… No preguntaré…

-Mejor ni se molesten en pensar que paso – mencionó Kouji, mirando fijamente a la pequeña heroína – nuestro cerebro no podría procesar la información porque nos fala comer.

-¿Quién dijo que tenemos hambre? – le respondió Kazu, aunque su estómago lo traicionó – Yo no fui – de nuevo su estómago volvió a rugir – bien, bien, me rindo, ya dejen de molestarme…

El gemelo había dado en un buen punto porque varios de ellos llevaban buen rato sin probar algo de comer o algo líquido. El único punto malo era que no sabían cómo regresar a la mansión, además de que no sabían si había comida cercana alrededor de donde estaban. De hecho, el que les hizo notar la situación fue Takuya, cuando aprovechó que todos estaban discutiendo cosas extrañas para poder pasar desapercibido cuando viera a su alrededor.

-Perdonen por interrumpir un momento familiar – interrumpió Takuya a los chicos – creo que estamos perdidos en un bosque extraño de un digimundo aún más extraño.

-¿Bosque? ¡Más que nada parece selva!

A la exclamación de J.P., los chicos voltearon a su alrededor y se vieron rodeados de árboles y una que otra liana y arbusto. El suelo igual estaba lleno de hojas, tierra mojada y pequeñas ramitas que se confundían con raíces de los mismos árboles. A pesar del ambiente que los rodeaba, tendrían que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, porque al parecer no podrían regresar a la mansión por alejarse demasiado involuntariamente.

El sol empezaba a ponerse, así que se pusieron manos a la obra, dividiéndose en equipos y buscando un lugar donde resguardarse. La cosa era que mientras buscaban, la mayoría de los chicos se ponía a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Por ejemplo Henry, que se la pasaba pensando en alguna manera de salir de esa especie rara de digimundo, e incluso maquinaba planes que pudieran funcionar pero que al final de una u otra cosa terminaban descartados. Takuya no podía dejar de pensar en la relación que tenían los digieggs y los digispirits, ya que todo estaba lejos de ser una coincidencia; tenía que haber algo, algo que los guiara por el buen camino, y Takuya sentía que tanto los digieggs como sus propios digispirits tenían algo que ver con ese camino.

Algo de ello había probado Suzie cuando se enfrentó a esa mano gigante. Eso había sido un suceso inexplicable para ellos, pero que quizá alguien experto en la materia pudiera descifrar. Ese digimundo sacaba cosas desde lo más profundo de su ser, cosas que ni siquiera se imaginaban que tenían dentro.

Al contrario de Henry y Takuya, Kouji no pensaba en cosas relacionadas con el digimundo, sino en cómo alejar a Suzie de su hermano Kouichi. Quién sabe porque, pero Kouichi tenía la gracia de ser acosado no solo por Suzie, sino por un enorme club de fans en la escuela, cosa que molestaba a su gemelo no por celos (porque Kouji también tenía su club de fans) sino porque temía que le negaran a su hermano o se lo quitaran. Ya habían sido muchos años sin él como para volver a perderlo, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo por nada del mundo.

Y vaya que la orden de amores enfermizos del día estaba para reventar, comenzando con Ryo Akiyama, el cual seguía acosando a la pelirroja de Rika Nonaka y terminando con J.P., que aún quería seguir intentando algo con Zoe a base de un acoso voluntario hacia la rubia. Lo curioso era que todo lo que hacían era para quitar su mente del hecho de que estaban perdidos en un lugar desconocido, ya que ni siquiera era garantía de que estuvieran donde creían estar.

-Hay que buscar algo para comer – dijo Ryo una vez que encontraron una pequeña ladera donde descansar y pasar la noche – hace hambre.

-Buscaré algo para hacer un poco de fuego – indicó Takuya – Vamos Tommy.

-¡Sí!

-Nosotros iremos a buscar leña para el fuego – mencionó Kenta, dándole un codazo a Hirokazu para que lo acompañara – hará falta.

-¡Yo voy con Henry a buscar algo para comer! – señaló Takato ya caminando junto a su compañero, al cual traía jalando de la camisa - ¡No nos tardamos!

-¡Hey que esta camisa es mi favorita!

-Tampoco vayan muy lejos porque así es como ocurren los secuestros y se pierden las cosas.

-Sí mamá Akiyama.

Henry estuvo un poco renuente a acompañar a su amigo para poder quedarse a echarle un ojo a su hermana, la cual estaba (de nuevo) prácticamente pegada como babosa (como el animal, no por otra cosa) al par de gemelos. ¡Por Buda, Osiris, Quetzalcóatl, Zeus, Ghandi, Dios, Jesús Raptor, el Monstruo Volador de Espaguetti y Chuck Norris! ¡Ni que fueran la octava maravilla del universo! Aunque quizá por eso mismo Takato se lo quería llevar a otro lado para evitarle el coraje. Era en momentos como ese cuando Takato daba gracias de no tener ningún hermano mayor, y que él mismo no lo era.

Poco a poco fueron regresando de sus respectivas tareas y preparado el campamento. Aún seguían sin tener noticias del mundo exterior. Con los mellizos dormidos junto a Alice, Tommy y J.P. vigilando, además de Juri cocinando, los demás solo estaban sentados en el suelo, un tronco seco o un par de piedras que se encontraron por ahí. Zoe se estaba quedando dormida en el hombro de Rika, la cual estaba demasiado cansada como para empujarla o golpearla para quitársela de encima.

Henry y Takato habían encontrado un par de frutas y un montón de bayas que el castaño había puesto en una improvisada bolsa hecha de su propia camiseta. Juri aún recordaba como lo había visto y se sonrojaba muy fuertemente de solo acordarse de un Takato sin camisa. Y no nada más había sido ella, sino también se acordó de la mirada que Zoe le había hecho al muchacho.

Juri apretó los puños del puro coraje.

-¿Algún plan?

Ryo había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Y qué bueno que lo hizo, porque así podía reprimir sus ansias de ahorcar a la rubia.

-Otro día que se acaba y seguimos sin saber nada del mundo exterior.

-Por lo menos ya vamos conociendo mas detalles y después de activar esa cosa, creo saber cómo salir.

-¿Ah sí?

-Pero para eso tendríamos que activar las otras cosas que, sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo se hace. Tengo que pensarlo bien.

-Vamos Henry, eres la mente maestra, eres quien piensa por nosotros, algo tienes que saber.

-No es tan sencillo Kazu. Menos cuando no sabes lo que te espera.

-Bien, entonces descansemos por hoy y veremos si la almohada es buena consejera – interrumpió J.P., sentándose en el suelo – o por lo menos el suelo.

-Kanbara y yo haremos la primera guardia – dijo Ryo – luego seguirán los gemelos, Takato y Henry, y para terminar, J.P. y yo de nuevo, ¿correcto?

-¿Y a ti quien te nombro líder de esto?

-Nadie, pero creo que es mi responsabilidad al ser el mayor aquí.

Rika no pudo refutar la decisión porque a la mayoría le pareció bien lo de las guardias. Antes de acostarse cenaron un poco de lo que encontraron y parte de lo que Alice y los otros chicos sacaron de la mansión en sus maletas, después racionaron la comida para otros días y en cuanto terminaron se dispusieron a dormir. Las chicas se arremolinaron para dormir juntas y los chicos por otro lado, con excepción de los que harían la guardia. Cuando Takuya y Ryo inspeccionaron el improvisado campamento, aparte de Zoe abrazada a Rika como oso de felpa y los ronquidos sonoros de J.P., no encontraron nada anormal. Lo curioso era que a pesar de los ronquidos todo parecía estar tranquilo.

Demasiado.

No se escuchaba ni un ruido, ni siquiera había viento que pudiese sacudir las ramas de las plantas.

-Puedes irte a dormir – mencionó Ryo a Takuya – yo me hago cargo.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y si pasa algo?

-Soy el "Tamer Legendario", ¿qué crees que pueda pasar? – y añadió – Además se despertarían con tanto alboroto en caso de que pasara algo.

Takuya lo miró un poco desconcertado al principio, pero le tomó la palabra y se fue a dormir, dejando a Ryo pensando, repasando de nuevo todos los hechos, desde el principio hasta lo que pudiera recordar.

Los gemelos lo relevaron un par de horas después, haciendo que tomara su lugar junto a los otros chicos, terminando dormido de tanto cansancio mental. No solamente él estaba confundido, también los otros chicos.

Un par de horas después los gemelos levantaron a Takato y Henry para su turno, aunque para levantar al castaño tardaron un poco más. Era obvio que todos estuvieran cansados después de todo lo que habían pasado, más aún así lo levantaron y Henry se encargó de que permaneciera despierto hasta que J.P. y Ryo se levantaran para montar guardia.

Ya de mañana, las jóvenes intentaron improvisar algo de desayunar, y todo iba bien hasta que Henry terminó y los miró seriamente.

-Estuve pensando en los hechos y en todo lo que ha pasado y llegue a una conclusión.

-Tira la bomba Henry, no hay nada que perder.

-Para no hacer largo el cuento y omitiendo detalles técnicos… estamos dentro de una computadora real, más bien en la "Mother Board" y llegamos aquí a través de una fuerza oscura y maligna llamada "Internet".

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, parecía algo de lo más loco pero eso aclararía muchas cosas en caso de que fuera real.

-Sé que es un poco complicado, pero si se los dijera con todas las palabras que pensé no entenderían a menos de que supieran dichas palabras.

-Yo si entendería – dijo Ryo, alzando su mano como si aún estuviera en la primaria – estudié todo eso.

-Akiyama, no es lo mismo "estudiar" a "conocer" – lo interrumpió la única pelirroja del grupo.

-Rika, me estas sacando el tapón, no me busques porque me encuentras.

-¿Perdón? ¿Eso lo dice mi acosador número uno?

-¡Ya basta! – exclamó Henry – No vamos a discutir por niñerías cuando se necesita discutir otras cosas – Henry puso su cara más seria, haciendo que Rika volteara hacia el lado contrario al de Ryo y este soltara un bufido de enfado – dejando los conflictos maritales por otro lado, tenemos pistas para salir de aquí. Y me refiero a lo que paso con mi hermana.

-¿Quiere decir que tenemos que despertar lo mismo que Suzie? – esta vez habló Kouji, haciéndose presente por primera vez. Era uno de los pocos que ya estaban hartos de pensar y pensar.

-Algo así, pero no aseguro lo que pueda pasar.

-Esto es una locura – exclamó Rika – no hay garantía de que salgamos de aquí por eso.

-Nada es seguro aquí, pero es una posibilidad y hay que aferrarnos a ella.

-Todo sería más fácil si pudiéramos hablar con el anciano de antes – mencionó J.P. refiriéndose a Gennai – nos diría que hacer en esta situación.

-¿Pero ya nos había dicho antes, no?

-Tommy, intenta recordar todo cuando estas atrapado entre la vida y… una computadora.

Según explicó Suzie, antes de sentir el poder en sus manos tuvo un momento de desesperación donde escuchó unas palabras pero que no recordaba cuales. Era como si supiera cuales fueran pero que no pudiera recordarlas en sí. Algo confuso, pero así podía sentirse menos mal de lo que ya se sentía.

Había que buscar la manera para conseguir eso. O buscar al anciano.

De cualquier forma, no había pista alguna que pudiera ayudarlos en ese momento. Takato y Takuya se pusieron de pie y vieron como desde el cielo caía otro cubo como los que habían visto antes, e iban a dirigirse hacia ese lugar. Quizá la situación los unía más de lo que creían, porque todos miraron al cubo caer lentamente del cielo azul, y como si estuvieran sincronizados empezaron a correr hacia dicho cubo.

Era una corazonada que quizá se volvería realidad.


End file.
